After the Words
by TacticalFriendship
Summary: This story takes place six months after the events of NiTW it is my loose interpretation & continuation of the story about a band of friends as they try to move on with their lives after having overcome a sinister cultist group, something ominous is afoot that begins affecting them all in different ways as a darkness looms over the horizon. Contains hurt/comf gore violence & sex.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**After the Words**

* * *

Please be aware the entirety of this story throughout the ongoing chapters will portray acts of violence, scenes of blood and or gore, mentioning of drugs, drug use, alcohol use, sexual suggestions and intimate descriptive sexual activity possibly including intercourse. So yea rated M fellas!

 _ **Warning M-Rated Story Contains Mature Rated Content**_

Loose Summary: Taking place roughly six months after the events of the NiTW game. This story primarily follows the 4 main characters a band of friends as they traverse a new location in Bright Harbor. However I'm also going to work with the other four mains eventually, them four characters being Lori, Germ. Selmers and _Jacob_. The actual story focuses on their ongoing lives as they try to cope with a menial existence that slowly begins to feel worthless. Events will unfold and they will all inevitably find themselves meeting in one place. Relationships of of all kinds will form and they themselves may also bud conflicts throughout my loose continuation of the story. Something sinister is afoot surrounding the band of friends as they all begin to experience the aftermath that they could never avoid. Just be aware ahead of time you guys that I'm a person with weaknesses. I really love emotional and mushy scenes, sometimes sex scenes too *snickers* Overall tho I really love these characters and I can't wait to play with them as their new god lol! _**No JK!**_

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.  
Please read and bare with me beginnings of stroy's are never my strong suit and if you could be sure to leave a review that'd be much appreciated, I love reading reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Nightmare**

* * *

After the events regarding the cultists several months ago in Possum Springs things have seemed to die down and some remnants of peace returned to the quaint little town. However out in the big beach side city of Bright Harbor all things were not so well.

In a cheap apartment complex midways from the central city and only roughly thirty minutes from the beach. Resided a lovely couple who have recently moved to Bright Harbor to start a new life together. They've only just moved in a few weeks ago their neighbors weren't ones to write home about they didn't cause a fuss usually, but could be loud and obtrusive sometimes some could even be a bit pervy. It was nighttime on this day that marked the start of a new chaotic chapter for the band of friends since childhood... A dastardly crescent moon was high in the sky this night.

Gregg and Angus lie asleep in bed. A ceiling fan above them was on low spinning slowly it creaked wobbling slightly. Moonlight shined in through the cracks in the blinds of the window. Angus was sleeping soundly, Gregg however was tossing and turning restlessly tonight much like he had done before for many nights since they'd first moved in. Something was just eating away at him it seemed, he subconsciously kicked the covers off of himself stirring Angus in the process.

"Mae... M... Mae...!" A low toned weary yet familiar voice called out a tender of pain evident in his crackly voice. "MAE!" He screamed out. Rain water dripped from the hole in the roof above, moonlight shined through. A pool of water mixed with blood illuminated glowing slightly from the opalescent light.

"I... I-I... ccan't s-seee..." coughed a young girl as blood ran down her furry neck. "Yyour face..." She continued her voice rung hollow as the color in her eyes were fading to grey. "I-I'm... s-so sssorry... Gre-gg..." Uttered the fading cat as she attempted to raise a paw towards the yellowish orange blur above her.

Standing awestricken unable to move Gregg the once spry fox watched as his best friend reached toward him. The scene unfurling before him. Blood spewd out of the gapping hole in Mae's chest filled with jagged metal protruding out through it. He quickly fell from his trance down to his knees, water splashing as he collided with the puddle of blood and water he grabbed her paw holding it tightly not wanting to let go.

"I... Mae, I'm... th..the one... I-I... M-Mae..." Gregg mumbled incoherently yet couldn't muster the strength to complete his sentence as his throat feeling strained closed tightly shut, he squinted his eyes as they grew distorted. Cold droplets of water fell onto his head as a single line of tears ran down his nose. "Mae... I..." He murmured with eyes tightly shut feeling the warmth escape his friends' paw.

"Gregg..." Called out a familiar voice sounding distance as if it came from behind a wall or something. Gregg's eyes shot open as Mae suddenly had vanished from sight he raised his paws seeing them covered in blood was it his own he questioned, was it hers? Everywhere around him even inside his own head he could hear a heart pounding rapidly.

Gregg's body began trembling as his vision filed to the brim with nothing but red. "Aaarrrghhhh!" The fox screamed aloud sweat ran down his face as he slammed his eyes closed shut. It felt as if he was spiraling as he clutched his ears tightly a sudden piercing ringing filled them.

"Gregg...! Gregg!" A slightly deep toned voiced echoed out.

Gregg's eyes shot open. He stared up to the ceiling fan whirling above him tears running down the sides of his head as sweat covered his body. Gregg's pupils were shrunken and wavering as if coming down from a high of cocaine. He suddenly felt at ease as a familiar paw tenderly rested on his chest. Quickly he turned his neck so fast nearly breaking it seeing Angus sitting up in bed beside him staring at him a look of worry plainly visible on the fuzzy bears face.

"Gregg... are you alright... you were mumbling in your sleep and you kept tossing and turning it woke me up actually an you know how heavy I tend to sleep..." Angus spoke feeling deeply concerned followed with a light yawn. Gregg stared at him as if he wasn't real.

"An... Angy!" Gregg mumbled weakly as he suddenly shot up and hugged the big brown bear tightly. Angus was surprised Gregg wasn't usually like this. Seems it had happened again. Angus closed his eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around his hubby.

Gregg buried his face deeply into Angus' fuzzy chest his light sobs were cloaked through the sheer density of his fur. Angus sighed deeply, "D-did you have that dream again..." he questioned hating seeing his love in such turmoil.

Silence ensued and continued for what Gregg wanted to be an eternity, he felt so safe cloaked in his boyfriends arms the throbbing in his chest slowly calmed. Gregg listened to Angus' breathing feeling so warm, almost too warm in fact.

"I... I did..." Breaking the silence Gregg spoke lifting his head out of Angus' chest. "Only..." he continued as Angus cocked a brow. "This time, for the first time... I saw... I saw Mae..." the fox uttered weakly as him and Angus broke contact he fell back leaning on his paws holding him up in the bed creasing the sheets.

"She... she was... sh-she... th-there was so much... s-so much bbloood!" uttered the the timid fox his voice shaky trembling in fear. "G-Gregg..." Angus muttered softly as he watched him suddenly fall back completely laying in bed. Gregg felt so hot sweat soaked even his boxers the fan above them felt somewhat refreshing though he wished it was on high but was feeling so lazy he didn't want to get out of bed to turn it up.

Angus took a quick glance to his left looking at the glowing cloak it read 2:14AM. " _She's probably asleep..._ " he thought to himself before reaching over and grabbing his flip phone. Gregg breathed heavily still trying to keep himself calm. " _In through the smell holes out through the pizza trap!_ " He thought to himself. Gregg blinked his eyes rapidly as the ceiling fan doubled.

~Beep beep beep~

A ringing filled the room as Angus held the phone between the two of them. Gregg turned his head looking to see what Angus was doing.

"H-heyllo!" A familiar yet irritable female voice spoke out groggily through the cell phone. "Do you bastards have any idea what time it is, I just got to sleep too!" The voice angrily growled still feeling somewhat drowsy. "Hello... is anybody there!" She repeated.

Angus stared at Gregg as he held a paw over his eyes a few tears escaped sliding down his cheeks. "Ooh so sorry Mae I think we butt dialed you...!" Angus spoke breaking the tension followed by a little chuckle. Gregg allowed himself a small smile hearing his boyfriend's laughter filled him with a warm sensation not to mention hearing Mae's screechy voice brought much relief especially after that much to vivid dream.

"Ugh... how many times have I told you guys to check the bed for your phones before sex, like seriously I don't wanna hear that shit... well I mean last time was pretty funny me and my mom popped popcorn and just listened for a bit...!" She spoke jokingly with a little giggle before sighing heavily.

Gregg's face suddenly turned absolutely bloody red as he felt weak from blood loss as if he had just bled to death. Angus laughed even louder seeing the embarrassed reaction on Gregg's cute face as he grinned widely. "S-sorry... Mae we'll let you get back to sleep." Angus spoke while looking over toward Gregg as he did a little gesture toward the phone with his other hand as if to say, say something ya dingus.

"Hehe!" Mae giggled softly. "Well it's alright no worries, I've gone weeks before with zero sleep it's no biggie!" She prided though that's not a real accomplishment worthy of praise. "Oh but before I go while I have you two, you gonna be ready for our visit we'll be leaving for Bright Harbor in a few days ya know!"

"It's all taken care of we're ready whenever you are Mae!" Angus spoke confidently having already taken care of the sleeping arrangements a week ago. "Awesome...! I can't wait to see your guys' apartment not to mention Bright Harbor we'll all unleash hell on that town!" The female cat giddily spoke having not seen the two of her besties in what seemed like a decade even though it's only been like just over six months.

"Well I'ma jump off here you guys gonna try to get a few winks before mom comes to get me up for church ugh Sunday's I hate em!" Mae complained as she lie back in her pull out bed. She slowly moved a finger hovering it over the end call button waiting in silence. Her bedroom window was wide open next to her a gentle breeze wandered in ruffling her fur it felt so refreshing.

"G-goodnight Mae...!" Gregg suddenly spoke up. A piercing dial tone filled the boys' bedroom...

"Goodnight Gregg!" Mae muttered as she dropped her phone to the side it fell down onto the carpet as she rolled over staring out the window to the moon seeing the twinkling stars shining so brightly. "Bright Harbor huh?" Thought the cat gripping her sheets tightly.

Angus sighed softly "Think she heard you-" Angus was surprisingly interrupted as Gregg tackled him suddenly pressing his lips firmly against the big fuzzy bears' as Greggory laid himself on top of him prolonging the smooch if only for but a moment longer.

"Mwah!" Gregg smiled ear to ear as his lips hovered above Angus'. "Th-thank you, Angy!" The sheepish fox spoke softly so relieved to have his rock who knew just how to mend his woes. Angus smirked at that nickname it sounded like something an infant would say, though he didn't mind he rather enjoyed being called that however it didn't make it any less embarrassing on the rare occasions Gregg would say it in public.

Angus booped his nose against Gregg's causing the fox to giggle softly. "Better now?" The bear questioned as silence quickly fell over the both of them for a moment. A thought had suddenly entered Angus' mind he'd always relied on Gregg for strength when he simply couldn't on his own, but he was finding that it was the same for Gregg. He was glad to be able to make him smile and ease his worries if only a little.

Gregg now laying on top of Angus he pressed a paw into his lovers chest causing Angus to grunt aloud. The spritely yellowish fox pushed himself up a few inches as he contorted twisting his back reaching upward toward the ceiling fan. Angus stared watching Gregg as he waved his arm stretched out trying to grab a dangling chain.

~click~

An audible clicking noise sounded in the room.

"Better now!" Replied Gregg with a sly smirk as he turned looking to his boyfriend seeing Angus smiling softly.

The ceiling fan above begun to spin faster as Gregg fell crashing down into bed beside his loving boyfriend. "Ahhhh!" The two of them moaned in unison as a nice gentle breeze of cool refreshing air caused their fur to ruffle waving to and fro. They both shuffled toward one another and snuggled peacefully in each other's embrace.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

I know it may be a tad short, but I hope you all liked it be sure to tell me what ya think!  
New chapters soon I've already started on them all the way up to chapter four they'll be much longer too.

I hope you may read at least up to chapter five give my story a chance. Thank you!  
Also P.S. there will be sex in this story nothing ever too heavy but it's just a thing I wanted to mention if that puts you off _or on_ I want you to be aware. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Perverts

**After the Words**

* * *

Warning M-Rated Story Contains Mature Rated Content

 _ **This Chapter Specifically Contains Descriptive Sexual Acts!**_

I hope you all enjoy this.

Please read and if you could leave a review that'd be much appreciated, I love reading reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Perverts**

* * *

Hot sunlight poured into the boys' bedroom through the cracks in the shades tempting to disturb their hibernation. Bright rays of light focused on Gregory's face as he winced in his sleep he was on the edge of waking

The sound of dripping suddenly became as loud as gunshots. Gregg's eyes squinted tighter. A droplet of red fell hitting what sounded like metal it was loud and swashing exactly what you'd expect from liquid iron. The dripping continued and with each drop Gregg's ears furled further backwards against the side of his head attempting to block out the undesirable noise.

~ **Drip. Drip. Drip. Drop** ~

Gregg's eyes suddenly shot open his sight fixated into the bathroom before him past the open door into the sink to the faucet as water formed on its edge and dropped continuously. Gregg sighed heavily as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. "Just a dream... it was j-just..." he whispered softly muffled through the flattened pillow trying to reassure himself.

A few minutes later Angus sat up and yawned ever so loudly once he'd gotten back to sleep last night he slept pretty soundly. "Gregg." He spoke calmly before looking over toward him seeing him with his face smushed down into his pillow. "Hey Gregg I'm going to take a shower..." Angus spoke as he gently pat his boyfriend on the back.

"Care to join me..." he continued seeing Gregg's ears instantly perk upward his tail wagging excitedly in agreement. Angus merely smirked as he stood up and stretched his arms while walking toward the bathroom. First he stopped at the double window panels and pulled the little string sending the blinds up and letting even more blinding sunlight into their bedroom.

Angus stood shirtless staring out the window down to the busy streets below. Cars were going back and forth zipping by people traversed the streets probably on the way heading to get lunch it was very nearly reaching afternoon. A sudden loud whistle could just barely be heard causing a light shade of pink to appear on Angus' cheeks he quickly noticed a somewhat elderly lady across the street at the cafe sitting outside sipping tea she was staring right at him she gave him a quick wink.

Angus smirked trying to act cool while hiding his embarrassment as he shot her a friendly wave hello, the woman waved back before reaching for the newspaper slinging it open causing Angus to sigh lightly in relief. The weekend was coming to a close after all people were probably out shopping or just enjoying their last day off, before another week of dreadful work and mental decay from various menial tasks.

"We should go out today and do something fun!" Angus now composed spoke quietly to himself while admiring the busy frantic people out in about. The big fuzzy bear turned seeing Gregg sitting up in bed. " _He sure could use a break, seems Gregg still hasn't quite adjusted to the move and how city life is yet._ " Thought the bear as he raised a paw stroking his chin pondering where they could go or what they'd do. Gregg was now sitting up in bed staring happily at Angus admiring his shirtless bod. "Hey Angus we should do something fun day, something exciting!" He suddenly blurted out having not heard what his hubby had whispered a moment ago.

"Like what?" Angus questioned Gregg who jolted up siting crossing his legs in bed as he thought intensively for a moment. "Let's go do **it!** , o-on a roller coaster!" Gregg spurted out with a chuckle and a massively wide and toothy grin. "It?" Angus quizzically muttered in retort. "Sexxx!" Gregg continued, he spoke with his breath hot as steam while seductively bouncing his eyebrows up and down causing Angus to blush uncomfortably as a bead of sweat slid down his face. "I... I-I dunno!" Angus stuttered behind baited breath. "Relax I was kidding big guy hehe!" Chuckled Gregg as he hopped outta bed and motioned over toward his teddy.

"I know you're really bad in situations like that, I would never put you in one willingly!" Gregg spoke confidently and reassuringly as he leaned in kissing Angus on the cheek who merely sighed in slight relief. He wasn't the most comfortable and wasn't always the most expressive in public doing something so brash like that would most likely result in him having a heart attack. "S-sorry." Angus mustered softly as Gregg begun to walk away.

"What...?" Gregg raised a brow coming to a halt before stepping into the bathroom he turned back toward Angus. "I know... I know if it w-was someone else you'd probably go do that, wouldn't you? I'm just not brave enough to do something like that..." Angus mumbled his tone hollow by the end of the sentence. Gregg chuckled while staring at his boyfriend. "D-Dude I'd probably chicken out..." Gregg mentioned honestly while rubbing the back of his head. "I'd end up, p-probably losing my jeans somehow, it'd be so embarrassing getting off the ride..." Greg continued his cheeks lighting up a little with a hint of red.

"Yea especially if you go undie-less..." Angus added with a light chuckle. "Dude what'd'ya talking about? I don't believe in underwear." He said proudly. Angus ceased his laughter. "B-but you are wearing underwe-" "These my good sir are boxers, there is a difference!" Gregg spoke cutting him off. "Now c'mon!" The fox continued as he stepped around the corner into the bathroom. A few seconds passed and the sound of struggling could be heard coming from their bathroom Angus raised a brow when suddenly Gregg stuck an arm out of the bathroom dropping his undies on the carpet. Angus chuckled. "Y-You're picking that up!" He grumbled jokingly as he quickly followed.

Elsewhere in the simple town of Possum Springs in the little house of the Borowski's the Sunday morning routine was starting.

"Hey you alive up there?!" Mae's mom Candy yells loudly from downstairs her call echoing throughout the house.

Both Mae up in the attic and Mae's dad Stan in the master bedroom, both of their eyes shot open seemingly in unison at hearing Candy's shriek. Clearly neither was ready for today as bags were visible underneath both of their eyes.

"Ugh... I hate Sunday's!" Mae groaned as she tossed and turned in bed.

"Ugh... Sunday's!" Stan echoed from his bed as he slowly sat up yawning a hefty yawn. Knowing he didn't want his wife to have to call out a second time.

"Sunday's are the worst, you got church which is the worst. The mail doesn't run and businesses close early. I just wanna sleep in all day!" Mae grumbled as she sluggishly sat up in bed she tossed the covers off of her and threw her legs over the edge they dangled off of the bed not touching the floor though because she was the shortest in the family after all she hadn't quite hit her growth spurt just yet.

Mae reached down grabbing her shoes and slipped them on, before bouncing up and stepping in front of her mirror she licked her paw and rubbed her saliva fingers through her fur on her head trying to slick it back. It shot sticking straight up her red hair dye beginning to show more of a fade with the dark blue of her fur. "Purrfect!" She said allowing herself a proud smile for looking so good on only four hours of sleep after just getting outta bed.

Mae turned heading for the door taking one step down the stairs, her shoe slipped on a sock on the hard wood flooring on the steps. Her foot slid forward as she landed on her butt falling down a few steps. Stan sighed heavily as he walked out of the master bedroom closing the door behind him. He glanced down the hall seeing Mae laying on the steps with swirls in her eyes.

"Mae sweetie what was that sound, are you alright?" Candy asked but not sounding too concerned from the living room as she sat on the couch with a compact mirror in one hand and shading brush in the other she was doing her makeup.

"Oh my god! Mae, honey are you okay?" Her dad yelled concern deeply evident in his tone as he charged toward her kneeling down to see his daughter. Mae's head spun lightly as she saw stars, ghosts and slices of pizza twirling before her eyes. "I... I'm... I'm alright I th-think, b-but I I-I..." Mae replied weakly as she placed a paw on the back of her head in pain.

"Oww... I... I-I d-don't think I can go to ch-church today, I don't feel good..." Mae spoke coyly while narrowing her eyes up at her daddy who merely chuckled while staring at his daughter who's eyes turned puppy dogish. "Very funny Mae you know your mother will have both of our heads if you don't go..." he grumbled softly before pushing himself up.

Mae sighed heavily. "Isn't it a sin to behead people...?" Mae questioned while rubbing her tush she had nearly squashed her tail on the way down. "It is dearie, it is. And she'd burn for our souls..." Stan uttered faithfully as he lowered a paw for his daughter to grab. "Whatever let's just go then..." Mae responded in defeat while grabbing her dad's hand he pulled her up onto her two feet she wobbled a bit trying her balance.

Downstairs Candy stood at the door watching as her husband and daughter stepped down the stairs. "Good you're both ready, well uhh... actually Mae how long have you been wearing that shirt?" Mae's mom questioned with a cocked brow noticing quite a few stains and she could have sworn she could see little waves of stench visibly emitting from the shirt.

Mae glanced down to her shirt looking a bit perplexed. "Uhh I dunno like a few years probably. This things grown on me." Her mom coughed clearing her throat. "Clearly its merged with your skin cells go change it, and you know it wouldn't kill you to put on some perfume baby." Candy mustered while waving a paw past her nose. Mae sighed in protest before turning doing a 180 and trotting back up stairs.

A few moments later a very loud thud could be heard in the Borowski house. "I... I d-don't think I c-can go tto ch-church..." Mae whined stuttering as her head spun once again, or was it the room spinning probably both. Stan and Candy sighed in unison as they both face palmed. "Lets go!" They groaned out.

Returning to Bright Harbor the crazy sex was oh so real.

Hot steamy moisture gathered on the glass of the shower doors in Angus' and Gregg's third floor apartment's bathroom. The sounds of heavy moaning cloaked by rushing water filled the apartment. A sudden few loud thuds could also be heard followed by a strange woman's voice. "Haha yea get some young'n's!" One of the boys neighbors yelled out through the disturbingly thin walls from the apartment next door.

Inside the shower all motion ceased as the two intertwined boys grew quite flustered at hearing their neighbors' sudden cheer leading in the background, their faces faded to a shade of lava red. Suddenly a flushing noise caused their eyes to grow rapidly as cool water shot out of the faucet instead of hot the boys jumped up and down at the shock. They panted heavily having their breath taken, the mood now all but ruined Angus and Gregg stared at one another.

"Oopsie sorry lads!" Another different elderly lady called out coming from upstairs where the flushing sound was emanating from. Gregg suddenly grew angry as Angus frowned. " **AAHH THANKS A LOT MS MUTBOMB! AND YOU TWO MRS PUMPERNICKEL CANT YOU HEAR SOMEONES IN THE SHOWER, WHY GOD WHY? ITS SO COLD!** " Gregg screamed aloud as he slammed on the wall feverishly.

"Ah sorry chapies did I spoil yer fun hehe!" The elderly Mrs Pumpernickel upstairs replied sincerely.

"Well I'm not sorry, hehehe!" Snickered the senile Ms Mutbomb from next door who sounded as if she was on the exact opposite side of the wall from the boys.

" **YA DAMN PERVS...** " Gregg continued shouting.

Angus suddenly started laughing furiously as he pulled Gregg into a hug and subtly planted a kiss on his tender lips. The warmth to the water had returned thankfully, cause their fur had been standing on end due of the sudden burst of cool. "You know..." Angus spoke breaking the quick kiss. "What?" Gregg replied as he leisurely ran a hand down his hubbies back nearing his firm buttocks.

"We sure moved to a weird neighborhood full of pervs!" The bear spoke with a little chuckle. Gregg smiled softly as he ran a circle around Angy's puffball tail with his index finger. "Your the biggest one of them all..." Angus continued giving him a cheeky smile causing Gregg to fake frown. "Oh am I... really, me... hehe!" He giggled before smooching the hunk of beef before him once more.

Angus blushed heavily at the sensations of Gregg's tender lips pressed firmly against his own and of Gregg's fingers nearing his special back door entrance. Angus suddenly moaned out at feeling his boyfriends finger gently pierced the elastic band like entrance of his rectum. The feeling was immensely sensual as Gregg broke his kiss and slowly drove his snout down Angus' neck intimately nibbling on it briefly before proceeding further down.

Gregg gently caressed Angus' nipples with his tongue picking a favorite suckling on his left while he slowly slid his finger further up into his partner who was now beginning to moan louder than the rushing water the bear's body quivered a bit at the feeling overwhelming him. Gregg releasing Angus' nipple he went further downward slowly kneeling down while taking a glance up seeing the cute flushed expression on his lover's face. Now freely able to glide his index finger in and out of Angus he proceeded to insert a second finger, it's a good thing his claws were retractable.

Gregg used his free paw caressing the dangling orbs beneath Angus' erect member which sent him into a mini frenzy causing him to step back leaning against the wall of the shower. He wasn't too lengthy coming out to just a measly but lovable 4 inches for being a stout guy, Gregg loved him the way he was he was still plenty girthy.

Gregg grinned widely up at Angus who was panting heavily with his eyes closed. Seems the anal play was proving a bit too excitable for him because his tip down below was already beginning to ooze a bit of pre cum. A sly smirk spawned on Gregg's face and within an instant Gregg opened his mouth widely being careful to mind his very sharp fangs as he leaned forward taking the entirety of his lover's penis fully into his mouth.

Angus having been taken by surprise he groaned out at feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's moist tunnel consume him. The supple softness of Angus' tip sent a chill of electric down Gregg's spin as he lowered his free paw and began to stroke his own erection. Gregg lavished in licking his boyfriend's cock wrapping his tongue around it firmly as Angus moaned louder and louder while throwing his head back.

Angus too felt electricity surge throughout his body at the feeling of Gregg whom was now bobbing up and down against his swelling member. It was pure ecstasy as his thoughts spiraled a bit while his knees grew weak a tension was beginning to build up from below.

Gregg continued rapidly probing Angus' anal canal while the slurping noises from the sucking and fucking could be heard even above the faucet. Ms Mutbomb sure was living it up, she loved her new neighbors with all of her heart as well as with other things. Gregg could feel it while pumping back and forth against Angus feeling him throbbing intensively he knew that he wouldn't last a moment longer he sped up his own masturbating so they would finish in unison. The heat from Angus' pulsing cock was immense as the fuzzy bear suddenly groaned aloud while Gregg gently massaged Angus' prostate for an explosive finale.

Gregg's eyes shot open in slight surprise as the sweet nectar of life sprang forth from his lover's twitching erection. Sperm filed the fox's mouth some even managing to escape through the gaps of space. Gregg tried to swallow all he could without choking his head was hazy as his eyes sluggishly closed and he continued sucking on his boyfriends now oozing lolipop. Gregg reveled in the sensation in the mere act of pleasing Angus this way he enjoyed his sweet taste the aroma he would savor it. There was a line of cum leading from Gregg's tip towards splats on the wall between Angus' legs he was still spurting a few shots as he continued stroking himself.

A light chuckling could be heard from behind the wall. The shower water was beginning to get lukewarm as the pressure dropped a bit. Gregg pulled his head back opening his mouth releasing Angus' softening dick it fell bouncing up and down for a moment as the fox very slowly pulled his two fingers out of the paralyzed bear's butt. Angus was still in shock as the rush of emotion swept over him he tried to breath but it seemed as if he couldn't as he glanced down to Gregg.

Gregg fell back sitting on his tush as he sighed a heavy sigh of pleasure blowing out steam. He curiously smelled his fingers for a brief instant before cringing a little and quickly wiping them against his leg regretting it, he continued to play with himself a bit longer just because he liked too. Angus slid down the wall of the shower causing a loud squeak he panted heavily mixed with a bit of laughter. "N-not... as ggood as a r-rollercoaster tho... hehe..." Angus uttered in between breaths. Greggory suddenly shot up onto his knees leaning on Angus pressing his furry chest firmly against his boyfriend's. His lengthy cock rubbing beside of Angus' it even poked into the bear's fuzz holding him like he was at gun point.

Gregg's lips firmly planted upon his teddies. Angus and Gregg's hands connected their fingers interlocked as water poured over top of their bodies. Gregg held the kiss not wanting to end it wanting to stay in this moment forever. The fox's tongue made its way into enemy territory he battled with a foreign tongue some of his lover's seed still present in his own mouth. After a moment which felt like forever to the two interwoven in unison Angus broke the kiss with a wide loving smile he gazed into Greggory's eyes who begun to giggle softly as his returned a smile wide ear from ear his cheeks a light shade of red.

" _ **I love you!**_ " The two of them uttered together, as they remained captured within each other's embrace.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Sorry if that got a little perverted for some of you, if you're here just purely for the story that I set up in chapter one, I hope you aren't put off. I merely wanted to express and explore the love between these two cuties, the sweet juicy love... hehe! This probably won't be the only time I write something like this, it won't be all the time and probably won't occur again for quite a few chapters. But what can I say, love will happen when and wherever it wants.

If you've perchance read my first story **LMR** than you know I love the expressions and emotion in my sex scenes.

Anyway next chapter is coming very soon I've already finished it in fact. Feel free to leave your thoughts, I already know this chapter probably felt like a connecting chapter as if nothing happened much. To be honest after having written chapters three and four and already nearing five's completion yea I'll admit that now. But whatever. I hope you guys liked it nonetheless so stick around the actual plot will rev up next chapter, promise. I even already have this story's ending firmly fixed in my mind which is good but it's very very far off I just wanted to say that.


	3. Chapter 3: Blackness

**After the Words**

* * *

Warning M-Rated Story Contains Mature Rated Content

I hope you all enjoy this.

Please read and if you could leave a review that'd be much appreciated, I love reading reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Blackness**

* * *

Later that same day the sweltering sun was high in the sky beating down its warmth onto the little town of Possum Springs. Mae suddenly burst through the doors of the church sighing heavily. "That was terrible..." she complained while stepping down the steps.

"Oh it wasn't that bad... you're exaggerating." Candy spoke as she wiped her mouth with a cloth taken from her purse. Stan followed behind her waving goodbye to the other attendees. Mae quickly spun on her heel turning around to face her mom while aiming a finger at her. "Yea it was, you slept through most it!" Mae focused her eyes on her mother. Her mom chuckled softly. "Don't be ridiculous I was completely and totally awake the entire time!" She protested with wide eyes.

"Honey you totally slept through it all, I even heard you snoring a little..." Stan stated as he stood beside his wife resting a paw on her shoulder. "Everyone heard you snoring Mom!" Mae continued furiously as she stomped to the car. "So embarrassing...!" She added while awaiting her parents.

Candy slowly walked over toward her daughter as she fiddled in her purse looking for something. "I'm sorry muffin I know I always make a big fuss about you going to church, I only do it because I care about your soul..." she spoke softly, as Mae turned to face her mother a somewhat forgiving smirk dotted on Mae's face as she opened her mouth about to speak only to be instantly interrupted upon inhaling. "-Though I think perhaps just maybe I've been a bit tired as of late between work and bills and what with the house..."

Stan heard this as he stepped closer to his two most precious kittens of all time, as he tried to get his fat paw out of his back pocket reaching for the car key. He frowned hearing his wife's woes hating he couldn't provide for the two of them, so they could live happily and carefree. It'd been months even after a measly dollar raise things haven't changed. How could they, they give you an extra dollar and they raise every thing because of it saying it's for the benefit of the community. Stan gripped his keys tightly while gritting his teeth, his fangs born plainly visible. Church goers walking by jumped at the sight as they quickly sped up.

Candy sighed heavily as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "-I'm sorry sweetie, you don't have to go to church anymore not if you don't want too..." Mae's mom spoke sorrowfully. Mae stood in silence with her mothers arms around her back. She remembered back to five years prior after that fateful incident at baseball tryouts so long ago she could recalled this same sensation, after feeling so lost from coming home blood staining her clothes with a hollow feeling in her gut. She came in the door with her dad her mother ran to her side tears of worry in her eyes. 'Twas this a familiar feeling seemed to make it alright. Mae sluggishly raised her arms returning the hug.

"I just miss spending time with you is all..." Candy muttered.

Stan after calming down opened his eyes wiping his brow clear from sweat. He glanced at his paw it ached from squeezing his keys they had an indent left on his paw pads. He quickly noticed betwixt his fingers his wife and daughter mere feet away, he gasped having not seen them hug in a long time. He swallowed harshly seeing a light barely visible line of tears running down his wife's face reflecting off of the window of the car.

"...I... I hate this town...!"

Later that day the sun was still high after coming home from church with her parents Mae took to the interwebs. She still hasn't really felt up to getting a job of course that's what she tells herself, it's not entirely for a lack of trying she just isn't really good at anything, least anything she applied for work. Brushing a spider off of her laptop's keyboard she tried IM'ing Bea four messages later to no response. "Hmm. I wonder what's up she usually hits me back by now even if she's at work." Mae pondered for a moment before brushing it aside and attempted to chat up Gregg.

~ _ **Boop**_ ~

"Who is that?" Angus asked from the kitchen the sound of gentle sizzling could be heard along with his voice as Gregg relaxed on the livening room lawn sofa. It being called a lawn sofa because they had scavenged it from someones lawn when they moved in, it was in excellent condition even though it had just rained the day before. It only smelled a little of wet dog for a few weeks, a couple of dozen air fresheners later and it's as good as new. Gregg propped his bare feet up on the coffee table and grabbed his phone outta his pocket. He smiled softly seeing a dopey looking picture of Mae making a funny face flashing across his phone while it was beeping and booping strangely.

"I changed my ringtone to something more classic!" Gregg stated happily as he proudly raised his phone up high letting the boops continue. Angus chuckled hearing the familiar tone. "Demontower huh, yea that's a good theme I love that boss fight!" Angus replied as he grabbed an onion and began chopping it furiously he sniffled about to tear up.

"It's Mae, I'ma see what she wants." Gregg continued as he speedily replied back.

After a few moments of rapid taping Gregg suddenly burst into a fit of laughter for a about an entire minute. "What is it?" Angus questioned wanting in on it as he'd just finished dicing an onion and was feeling a little depressed about it as he swiped the onions into a pan. Gregg held a paw on his chest as he leaned his head back against the cushion of the couch he panted lightly. "Oh hehe gosh Mae..."

Gregg sat up and moved closer toward his phone as he gripped it tightly with both paws and the tapping continued. Angus frowned at being ignored as he reached for a green pepper which was probably his favorite type of pepper. He focused his attention as he chopped away at the pepper cutting it into pieces and destemming it. He paused for a brief moment to wipe sweat away from his brow it was getting steamy in here as rising steam gathered above the multiple skillets on the stove.

" _This is gonna be so good I'm making my grandma's famous capellini, I hope Gregg likes it!_ " Angus hoped to himself as he swiped the minced pepper into the pan. "Ah it's smelling so good, now for my spices then the sauce." He muttered as he reached up into a cabinet above him for the various spices he needed. Gregg out of nowhere had quietly walked into the kitchen as he stood over by the fridge staring at his phone with an odd expression on his face. Angus noticed him out of the corner of his eye.

"What's going on...? Is everything okay?" Angus questioned the dimmed fox as he tilted a jar of premixed sauce into his concoction in the sizzling pan. Gregg tapped a button muting his phone before lowering it slowly as he stuck it into his pocket of his torn at the knee jean shorts. He sluggishly turned toward Angus whom was looking over to him out of the corner of his eyes. "It's Bea, Mae says she hasn't heard from her in a few days..." Gregg spoke lowly feeling a bit concerned as he recalled his dreams or rather better put nightmares as he sat down at the dining table.

"Is this normal for her you've known her far longer than I!" Angus spoke a bit distracted by cooking as he placed a lid over his pan and turned the heat setting on the stove to low before sitting down beside of the glum looking fox. "Are you worried...?" He added softly while gently placing a paw on top of Gregg's hand that was resting on the table. Gregg sat in silence for a moment before looking up directly at Angus he chuckled when he noticed him in an apron with little teddy bears all over the front he looked so adorable that it just made him want to smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but it's not entirely un-normal I mean, she's been known to disappear for a day at a time for as long as I've known her. She'd just close herself off from everyone and go away..." Gregg spoke his voice grew weaker with each word he uttered. He slowly lowered his head as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "One time... I followed her when she ran away." Angus' eyes widened a bit in curiosity.

"She'd skip work making her dad absolutely furious, but he'd always forgive her... I eventually found out why he was so forgiving of this because them missing out on sales and work meant hard times for them. Bea would go on a walk leaving her car and phone behind she'd walk and walk. One time I saw her just walking out past the snack falcon with an empty expression on her face. I dunno if maybe I was just bored from being alone at work for so long or what but I closed up shop and followed after her." Gregg spoke taking a breath.

One of Angus' eyes suddenly started twitching. "How in the hell did you keep that job for two years!? I'd been fired if I did something like that even once at the video outpost..." Angus complained angrily Gregg merely smirked as he quickly raised his head up. "Hehe yea I did that sorta thing like once a week, either closing shop early or just not opening at all my manager was chill about it... I-I was lucky... Bea tho... she..."

Gregg sunk solemnly in his chair as he just breathed for a moment. "She wasn't..." he stated meekly. "Wasn't?" Angus repeated. "She wasn't so lucky. Her life, even though she'd been born into poverty she had a family who actually loved her and cared for her she went through hard times they all did. She most of all. She wanted to go to college but her dad told her they just couldn't afford it. Her mother wanted her to go so badly she herself hadn't gotten to but she wanted her daughter to be able to she wanted it for her so badly. I remember Bea was a totally different person back then it seems like an eternity ago, but I can't believe it's only been three years." Gregg sighed weightily as Angus' eyes grew wider in realization behind his light tinted glasses.

"That one time I closed the falcon and followed Bea. I had no idea where she was leading me to, I think she knew I was following her because she would stop every so often and just stand. I'd hide in a bush or behind a tree hoping to go unnoticed, I was a total ninja!" Gregg uttered proudly with a raised fist Angus merely chuckled at that last bit. "After about maybe an hour of walking my ankles were seriously regretting it. I'm not sure when it happened but I lost sight of her which caused me to hasten my pace I walked up and over a big ridge and looking down I saw her..." Gregg spoke as he began twiddling his thumbs a bit anxiously.

"I... I hadn't heard the news y-yet, it was a surprise... a big one..." Gregg choked out as he tilted his head back staring up to the flickering lightbulbs of a five bulbed chandelier hanging above the table. Angus raised a paw taking his glasses off sitting them aside sighing heavily spectating as a few moist droplets escaped his lover's tear ducts. "I really liked her mom, sh-she was k-kind, she w-was like a mom to me, and a better one than mine ever was!" Gregg angrily shouted in utter frustration! "...Bea loved her mother and she was never the same afterward..." the fox continued his tone lowered.

Gregg's eyes were closed tightly shut as he thought of his friend his emotions stirring in his stomach causing him anguish. " _I hate graveyards..._ " he thought to himself. He hadn't noticed that Angus had gotten up silently and was standing directly behind him. Angus suddenly threw his arms around Gregg who swallowed harshly but not in objection to his boyfriend's embrace merely of sorrow as he sniffled quietly. "It's okay... Gregg..." Angus mumbled softly.

Gregg with his head still leaned back now resting against his lovers chest he opened his eyes squinting staring up to Angus through his distorted teary vision. Angus held on to Gregg his arms firmly around the fox's bare chest, he wasn't the best in these situations and didn't always know what to do or how to respond he just didn't know what else to do he hated seeing Gregg so depressed. The both of them remained in silence.

Meanwhile Mae tossed and turned laying back in her bed as boredom overtook her which was swiftly overtaken with rage. "Uhh now he's not answering either. it's been like fifteen minutes!" Mae yelped aloud as she angrily closed her laptop shut. "Guess I have no choice..." she spoke with a sigh before sitting up and reaching for her shoes.

Mae stepped over toward her door that led out of her room downstairs she cracked it open when a surprisingly delightful scent rushed in taking her senses. "Emmhmmm! What is that?" Mae questioned as she took a few careful steps at a time not wanting to trip again, her butt simply couldn't take any more abuse. Mae's father just walked out of the bathroom as Mae reached the bottom of the stairs and suddenly a new scent a much fouler one mixed in with the deliciousness. "Ughhh dad please..."

Stan merely chuckled in response to Mae's reaction as she pinched her nose. "Turn the fan on, shut the door, spray something damn!" She spoke with disgust as she waved a paw trying to disperse the sickening aroma. Mae quickly darted down the second set of stairs bolting for the front door. When suddenly a voice called out and it was Mae's mother from within the kitchen. "Sweetie are you going out, where you going?" Candy called out.

Mae halted in her tacks as she turned half way around staring down the hallway toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna go out and see what Bea is up too!" She replied back. "Oh well alright deery, but dinner'll be done in about an hour just so you know I'm making your favorite!" Candy spoke causing Mae's eyes to suddenly broaden at hearing that she licked her lips in anticipation. "I thought it smelled familiar! I can't wait! I'll be back real soon!" Mae yelled out loud before turning on her heel and dashing out the front door and quickly down off of the porch.

Mae ran through her neighborhood kicking up a few stray leaves on her heels while smelling the fresh springtime air as the pollen made her nose a bit drippy she resisted the urge to sneeze. Sunlight beamed down from on high as she felt brief patches of relief from the rising heat while passing underneath trees in full bloom their shade was comforting.

While Mae was running along the sidewalk she noticed Selma outside sitting on her front step staring blankly up into the clear blue sky. "Heyyy Selmers!" Mae yelled happily with a brief wave as she zoomed by the girl who quickly glanced down with a dazed look on her face. "Uhh wha...?" She spoke before peering down the road seeing Mae sprinting sluggishly up the hill. "Ohh hey Mae!" She happily replied back with a little smile.

Making her way through town Mae soon reached the O'l Pickaxe. Mae peered into the workshop not seeing any signs that anyone had been there all day. The door was locked with a sorry we're closed sign on the window the lights were off. It was a little dark in the back but sunlight was glaring in past Mae as she cast a shadow on the floor inside. Shimmering dust was visibly flying around inside from the little bit of airflow caused by the ceiling fan on low. "Huh? That's weird, come to think of it I haven't really heard from Bea in a few days..." Mae spoke lowly just now realizing as she began to feel worried for her friend. She reached for the knob gripping it tightly she jiggled it fiercely trying to open the door though it was clearly locked.

"I wonder if she's still mad that I ran into that pole with her car a week ago I mean it really wasn't that bad, I was only going like maybe five miles an hour in the parking lot of the food donkey... still tho that pole just came right outta nowhere!" Mae continued as she turned away from the shop sighing heavily. She pulled out her phone and quickly began to IM Bea her fingers tapped vigorously with purpose.

"Come on Bea please answer... We kinda need to communicate a bit more than just silence if we're going to be heading up to Bright Harbor together tomorrow..." Mae mumbled to herself as she unknowingly began walking down the side walks of her little town's main road. Possums passed by between building rats criss crossed underneath Mae's legs as she stared intently her eyes glued to her phone's screen hoping for a reply. She sped up as she reached a slope gravity pushed down onto the cat's back.

" **Oy! Mae!** " A familiar voice called out breaking Mae's trance, she quickly looked up from her phone only to slam face first into a pole not seeing it in time. Mae spun round in circles for a moment as her phone with a massive crack going down the middle of the screen slipped out of her paw as she fell backwards to the ground. "Ah Mae! Mae!" The now warping and distorted voice shouted out repeatedly as it faded to the background then to silence.

Mae's eyes shot open suddenly as she panted heavily while sitting up in a panic finding herself in a comfy yet unfamiliar bed. As if she'd just been underwater and was taking her first breath after emerging she gasped for air. Mae sat trying to regain her composure but she found herself unable to breathe no matter how much she inhaled it did not satisfy the sensation for inhalation.

A trembling fear overtook Mae her eyes dilated as she finally noticed a shadowy figure in the corner of her eye. Her body was screaming at her to run away she tried to look at the shady specter cloaked in pure blackness when she moved her eyes to look it appeared to retreat out of view. Her surroundings had begun to come clear to her as she noticed vital monitoring equipment all around her.

An IV drip bag was to her left she glared at it as it dripped drop after drop was all she could hear. A single drop of liquid glowing like neon colored of cyan suddenly fell into the bag. The glowing liquid traced the tube leading to Mae's arm she unsurprisingly began to panic even more. She quickly reached for the needle sticking in her arm with her free paw but alas she wasn't speedy enough to remove it as the faint glow disappeared into her veins.

Mae's heart raced beads of sweat glided down her forehead a strange sensation overtook her as the room unexpectedly lit up with moonlight. The dazed kitten weakly turned her head to the right to see an opened window and out this said window the moon glaring down with all of its moony glory. Mae's mouth dropped hanging agape as she shook her head back 'n forth in disbelief. A black moon ascended above the horizon as shimmering stars danced in the night sky. Mae's vision blurred and doubled as her eyes drooped. The sight of the all too familiar black moon rising in the distance haunted Mae.

" ** _Wake up girl..._** " a deep mysterious voice suddenly called out as the sound of a loud whaling siren sounded off piercing Mae's ears quickly followed by a window slamming shut echoed into the darkness cutting off the siren.

"Wake up Mae!" Selma repeated as she ran to Mae quickly kneeling down overtop of the unconscious cat who was laying on the sidewalk pavement with a little line of blood running down her forehead between her closed eyes. Selma panicked a bit at seeing the bright red blood on Mae's face. "Oh shit! How could this happen! Oy Mae! Wake up, come on Mae!" Selma continued as she shook the downed kitten she reached in her front pocket for her phone and a handkerchief. Selma quickly pressed the cloth on Mae's forehead there wasn't that much blood but she figured it wasn't good to leave her wound gaping and exposed.

A fierce breeze brushed past the two on the side walk followed by silence. The fur on Selma's head ruffled with the breeze she quickly began to dial 911. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down the sidewalk as a person passed by Selma and Mae unnoticed.

" _ **Wake up girl...**_ "

Mae's eyes suddenly shot open causing Selma to smile in relief as she pressed the final number 1 for her call. Mae glared up toward a shadowy figure whom was now just passing by, the kitten's body begun to tremble. "Mae what's wrong?, I mean besides your head injury of course... y-you look frightened!" Selma questioned concerned as she lowered her phone before she could hit call.

Mae gasped for breath blinking her eyes rapidly as if her body had just restarted itself she quickly sat up pushing Selma's paw off of her head. Mae jumped up turning on her heel within and instant as Selma sat back in surprise. Mae had her fists raised as she panted still catching her breath her eyes widened at the sight. Selma turned her head looking down the sidewalk her eyes squinted her vision narrowed. "What'd'ya know there's two possums doin-" " **WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!** " Mae suddenly screamed aloud at the top of her lungs causing some residents to come outside to see what the fuss was about, she unsurprisingly startled the possums who were getting busy they scurried off rather quickly.

Mae glared into the distance seeing nothing and no one. She stood in silence before noticing everyone staring at her like she was crazy. Her heart pounding in her chest as a bead of sweat slid down the side of her cheek while blood continued out of the wound on her forehead. "M-Mae..." Selma spoke softly while sitting on her tush in the grass of her front yard. Mae suddenly turned and without any words she ran off leaving a trail of glittery light in the air behind her.

"Uh Mae, Mae wait..." Selma pleaded but it was too late. The bear sighed before pushing herself up off the ground as she closed her phone deciding it best not to call anyone now after all Mae seemed okay enough to run. She swiftly brushed her skirt off grass stains were a pain to deal with after all. "I hope she's alright... poor kid." Selma spoke softly before walking toward her front step.

~ _ **Beep Boop Beep**_ ~

Selma stopped in place she sluggishly turned around looking over her shoulder seeing Mae's phone laying on the concrete cracks running up the front of the phone screen as it flashed an icon of Beatrice...

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

I'm so sorry, I like little cliffhangers like this they're fun! But anyway I hope your enjoying it so far. Next chapter is coming soon it's already finished. I'm already working on chapter seven actually so I'm way ahead. Look forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4: Weaknesses

**After the Words**

* * *

Warning M-Rated Story Contains Mature Rated Content

I hope you all enjoy this.

Please read and if you could leave a review that'd be very much appreciated, I love reading reviews and hearing your thoughts!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Weaknesses**

* * *

Mae burst into her house through the front door panting heavily after having just ran all the way home and in her shape as well I'm not just talking about injuries, I'm talking about her own gravitational pull that is a result of her sheer and utter roundness. Mae closed the door shut and locked it before giving in and sliding down the door to the floor. She was trembling heavily while staring at the floor her paws shaking she blinked rapidly as a red puddle suddenly popped up on the floor.

~ **Drip** ~

Mae raised a paw touching her forehead gently feeling a twinge of pain she glared at her paw. "H-hair dye... n-no!" she mumbled before realizing the truth she quickly turned looking down the hall her vision suddenly blurred and doubled distorted. A massive throbbing headache overwhelmed Mae practically paralyzing her as she fell forward to the floor she somehow managed to muster the strength to catch herself in the nick of time and not slam her head into the floor, as if she needed any more brain damage.

" **MAE! OH LORD!** " Candy shrieked loudly in utter fear she quickly sprinted down the hall toward her daughter lying on the floor shaking with blood dripping from her face. A rumbling like earthquake could be heard as Stan charged downstairs holding a bat responding to the sound of his wife's scream. "M-mom... D-daddy..." Mae squeaked lowly as her mom pulled her up into her loving arms. Stan stared at his daughter and wife on the floor he dropped the bat and fell to his knees wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"Wh-what happened t-to you? D-did someone do this to you?" Stan demanded as he took off his over shirt and gently pressed it against Mae's forehead. Candy sobbed lightly she wiped her eyes as she broke the hug and stared at her daughter awaiting a response to her husbands question. "Please sweetie what happened?!" She questioned while gently rubbing her paw over one of Mae's ears. Tears flowed freely down Mae's cheeks as she raised a paw holding onto her mother's. The two kittens sniffled in unison, Mae's vision recovered a bit she could clearly see the worried expressions on her parents faces as they tended to her.

The grief stricken family of three sat in silence on the floor for a moment, but to Stan and Candy it felt as if a decade had passed. "They... they're b-ba-back!" Mae spoke weakly as Candy and Stan's eyes distended at hearing their daughter say that, it could only mean one thing. Mae's vision grew moist and unclear as the sight of her parents was shrouded.

After the incident with the murder cult, Mae eventually confided in her parents mainly her mom, then Candy shared it with her husband. Candy wanted her daughter to be seen by a doctor or at least talk to someone about it like a therapist but Mae didn't want to refusing and since the dreams had stopped they never really payed it any thought again. Mae at the time had linked the weird dreams with the cult and the thing in the hole. Since they were presumably gone she didn't understand why these nightmares resurfaced.

Mae squinted her eyes closed her body still trembling from the fear and as well as the blood loss. She could still hear that shadowy figure's voice echoing in the back of her mind. It's voice was deep and staticky and made her shutter just hearing it. She raised her paws, covering her ears trying to block it out but alas it didn't help. Stan gritted his teeth as he watched his daughter tears descending from her face as she shook holding her ears tightly. He couldn't take much more.

Candy sluggishly looked over toward her husband who was already glaring at her they both nodded in unison. Candy turned back toward her daughter as she ever so cautiously raised her left paw caressing the side of Mae's cheeks. It startled the kitten she jumped at her mother's touch Mae raised her head looking at her. "Mae honey... I think you should go lie down and try to get some rest sweetie... I heard you up half the night on your laptop... You need to rest!" She spoke firmly yet in a motherly tone. "Deer help her upstairs so she doesn't fall, I'll go get the med kit and bandage her forehead!" Candy continued while instructing her husband.

Mae's mom swiftly jumped up and ran down the hall and into the supply closet she began rummaging around. Stan lowered his shirt that was now partially damp with blood he shifted it in his paw a little and proceeded to dab little areas around her face trying to clean off the blood. Every time he dabbed Mae's face she'd twitch in pain a bit as her face throbbed pretty much everywhere. "Sweetie how did this happen?" Stan asked once more in a softer tone.

Mae sighed heavily. They sat in silence for a moment, Stan's whiskers bounced up and down as he waited patiently. The sound of Candy scavenging in the closet behind them was audible throughout the hallway. "I..." Mae spoke lowly breaking the silence. "I... I-I r-ran into a pole..." Stan suddenly spat trying desperately not laugh as he pat his daughter on the back trying the hold in his chuckles.

Suddenly Candy burst out into heavy laughter it was unforgivably loud and very audible. Mae grumbled as her snout lowered. "It's alright kitten, but you really need to be more careful and pay more attention when you're out walking about. I'm just glad you didn't accidentally walk out into traffic or something. It would have been awful..." Stan spoke concerned as he pulled his daughter closer. "You'd get splattered all over town sweetie!" Stan joked with a light chuckle. Mae joined in with a little giggle it only lasted for a brief moment because the mere act of laughter caused her pulsing pain.

Stan stood up and held out a paw for Mae whom was sitting on her tush on the floor. She grabbed his paw pulling on it bouncing up real quick almost too fast. Mae wobbled back and forth for a second as she leaned against the door feeling very dazed and off balance her head spun. Stan unexpectedly in a show of great strength he scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Whoa! H-heyyy!" Mae yelled out at suddenly being swept off of her feet. "It's a good thing you haven't hit your growth spurt yet..." Stan poked fun as he proceeded up the stairs.

By the time Mae's dad that was carrying her in his arms reached the top of the first flight of stairs he was panting heavily which wasn't that surprising after all he was beginning to get up there in years. "Honey I really think you should start on your mother's diet..." Stan mumbled weakly. "Jeez... thanks for the confidence dad..." Mae replied sadly, Stan continued to struggle as he stopped for a breath at the start of the second flight of stairs.

"Uhh... you gonna be alright?" Mae questioned sounding quite a bit concerned while clinging onto him for dear life with her arms wrapped around her father's neck. "I-I'm f-fine sweetie... n-no w-wo-worries...!" Stan grunted aloud trying to push through straining.

~ **pant, pant** ~

"L-Let your o-old man carry you! D-don't you worry... I j-just don't want you getting h-hurt anymore today..." he continued choking out as he gasped for air while nearing the top of the second flight of stairs. Mae reached out and turned the knob for her father who was struggling just to remain standing. " _Old man is right, sheesh you shouldn't push yourself so hard dad..._ " Mae thought to herself as she pushed the door open staring into her room, her vision suddenly blurred for a moment signaling her utter exhaustion.

"I-I should probably take it easy too..." Mae mumbled to herself as her father lowered her down in bed she sat up with her legs tossed over the edge. Stan sighed intensely as he flopped down beside of his daughter still panting Mae raised a brow at him. "Dad seriously... I probably coulda made it upstairs myself, m-maybe... also I totes coulda just slept on the couch too..." Mae added her tone weak as her dad remained quiet except for his heavy breathing that filed the room.

"You didn't have to ya kno... b-but..." Mae spoke softly with a stutter to her words. She turned to her father who was lying on his back in the bed still regaining his composure. Mae leaned down and pecked him on the cheek suddenly, causing Stan to blush lightly he hadn't had any kisses from his daughter since she was a lil sprout not much shorter than she is currently. "Th-thank you!" Mae uttered with a bright smile. Stan wrapped an arm around her back pulling her close. "I love you so much kitten, it really scared me seeing you like that! I dunno what I'd do if I lost you..." Stan spoke with meaning as he swallowed harshly gulping before smooching his daughter on the side of her forehead her face twinged at the pressure of her father's lips. "Ahh dad stahp it hurts!" She groaned out in defense as she tried to gently push him away. "Ohh hehe sorry sweetie..." Stan replied before pushing himself up outta bed.

"I'm gonna go see what your mother is doing okay, you lay down and try to get some rest alright..." Stan instructed fatherly as he turned toward the door he stopped briefly. "...and no laptop..." he added causing Mae to sigh her paw that was only inches away from her raggedy laptop on the floor. She complied and carefully lied back in bed stretching out a bit. Sunlight was still shining in through the window directly beside of Mae. She raised a paw grabbing the little string yanking it sending the blinds crashing down blocking out a fair bit of the sun's rays.

Mae with her head resting against a plush cool pillow she slowly closed her eyes and found herself out like a light in mere moments before her father could even get all the way down the stairs. She was really exhausted from staying up half the night to falling down the stairs not once but twice then running into a pole not to mention the haunting visions she's been experiencing. She needed a good rest.

Elsewhere in the city of Bright Harbor. It was way past afternoon nearly five o' clock now. The sun remained steadfast towering over the beach city. Traffic was backed up as people were out shopping and heading to the beach to catch what few waves were to be had. Although it seemed that some dark clouds were on the horizon beginning to make their way toward the city.

Gregg had laid himself out flat across the sofa he stared blankly at the tv, the news was on. A small stack of envelopes was sitting on the table in front of the sofa, they were red and marked as bills due urgent final notice. There was a massive amount of glare on the screen shown from rays of sunlight pouring in through the opened window in their living room. Gregg sighed feeling a bit down as he tossed about on the firmly soft cushions. "I hope you are okay Bea..." he muttered to himself.

 _ **~~~"In other news, recent reports of criminal activity are spiking in low income areas..."**_

 _ **"Sounds like business as usual Diana."**_

 _ **"Not likely Todd, this spike is recent because crime has been relatively low in Bright Harbor for the past two years. Shockingly multiple reports of break ins, larceny and even one murder have occurred within this week alone. It's quite unsettling Todd, authorities urge everyone to be sure to lock your doors and always be prepared and ready if anything should occur to defend yourself and call the authorities right away."**_

 _ **"Will do Diana! This just in breaking news of a possible mini tsunami in our future we hand you over to Amy with the weather, Amy how we looking out there...?"**_

 _ **"Not good Todd, weatherologists claim that a tier 5 tsunami is heading for our quaint beach side city of Bright Harbor. Major flooding is expected, the beaches will be inaccessible during this time and thereafter for at least a few days. The damage it may cause is estimated to be minimal as long as it doesn't evolve to a tier 4 by the time it hits. We're expecting downpours much later tonight as well as some fierce high speed winds reaching anywhere from up to 35mph enough to knock anyone down. Just like with the reports of recent crimes we also urge everyone to stay inside. Those of you on ground level especially and anyone within seven miles of the beach it's recommended that you board up your windows and try to seal up your homes and businesses to avoid any massive water damage."**_

 _ **"Wow well thanks for the warning Amy, you heard it here first folks stay home and stay safe. I'm Todd signing off..."~~~**_

Angus listened to the news from inside the kitchen, sweat fell from his brow as he stirred a steaming pot of noodles and watched his sauce remaining vigilant as he'd been simmering it for hours wanting the spices to blend perfectly with the meat. He desired to make something so special and unmistakably delicious for his boyfriend especially after their little intimate shower earlier this morning. "Emm... goodness it's smelling so good!" Angus moaned as he whiffed the aroma in the air it was really intense in the kitchen.

Angus turned the stove to low so to insure his sauce would not burn he then took a few steps to his left and reached up into a cabinet next to the fridge searching for dining ware. Within a few moments Angus had the table set with two plates spoons and forks he laid out some pot holders where he planned to dock his pots. He then quickly dashed to the fridge and pulled out two sodas one grape and one orange flavored they were a bit generic but hey it's all they could afford on their tight budget what with the semi-not-worth-it-apartment rent they had to pay.

Angus filled two glasses nearly full with ice cubes from the freezer he sat everything on the table sighing breathing heavily before jolting back toward the stove to check on his sauce.

~ **Ding!** ~

The oven timer had just gone off alerting Angus who quickly reached for an oven mitt. Moments later he pulled out a pan with cheesy garlic toasts resting on top in the dead center of the pan. The toasts they were smoking hot the cheese melted finely glistening from the oven light above, the crust had a nice perfectly golden edge. The strong smell of garlic on the Texas like toasts mixed in with the aroma of the fancy spaghetti.

~ **Gurgurgurgurggglle!** ~

Angus' ears perked up suddenly hearing an odd noise it startled him a little bit as he slowly peeked into the living room. "Wh-what was that?" Angus questioned as he raised a paw scratching his head. He noticed one of Gregg's legs sticking up hanging over the edge of the sofa arm his cute toes wiggled. "Oh... uhh... hehe... s-sorry, that was me...!" Gregg suddenly spoke up as he sat up in the sofa he plopped on his knees and leaned over the back staring at Angus in his cute apron.

"Th-that was you...?" Angus cocked a brow as he inquired. "Hehe yea, I'm kind of a bit hungry and it just smells so damn good... I've been sniffin it for the last thirty minutes!" Gregg complimented as he licked his lips moistening them up, his tummy was ready for sweet nourishment! Gregg's tail wagged to and fro as he began bouncing on his knees in the sofa. "Foood! Food! Food! Fooooooooood!" Gregg yodeled with much vigor causing Angus to chuckle softly. "Come on in the kitchen then, it's nearly done I've already set the table..." Angus spoke humbly as he turned walking back into the kitchen.

Gregg hoped up jumping over the sofa he hurried into the kitchen instantly seeing the fully set table. A pot of noodles and a pan of sauce as well as a spread of bread centered the table. Plates resided on the placemats with silverware symmetrically aligned with each other. Glasses with fizzing soda filled to the brim were at the ready. A single rose was resting in a single rose sized glass vase half full of water sitting at the edge of the table. Finally Angus sat in the opposite chair waiting with a smile on his face.

"W-wow... y-you..." Gregg mumbled as he sat down perpendicular from Angus. He noticed the sweat running down his boyfriend's face, it was rather hot in there he knew that he'd been cooking for what seemed like all day. Greggory slowly lowered his head in slight dismay. "I... Angus, I could've helped you set up the table at least... I know I'm not all that good at cooking and stuff, b-but I coulda-" Gregg was suddenly interrupted by Angus who sat a paw resting on top of his own causing him to look up and over at the bear.

"Gregg... I... I did this all for you... I just wanted to try and make you feel better... and what better way than with some yummy food..." Angus explained happily with a small smile as Gregg stared at him seeing his boyfriend's chubby cheeks flushed red a bit was quite a cute sight. "...I k-know you've been a bit st-stressed with losing your job... and having t-those n-nightmares at night are bothering you more than you're telling me..." Angus continued getting a bit more serious but still managed to stutter a bit as he raised a cloth wiping his brow free from sweat, it was sweltering in the kitchen from the hours slaving away at the stove.

"I..." Gregg slowly lowered his head staring at his empty plate a shadow emerged visible over his face... "I'm...-" he choked out nearly inaudibly. Angus hadn't caught on to what Gregg had said as the bear stared concern evident on his face. " _-...uselsss..._ " the fox thought to himself. He recalled back to when he had first met Angus he was organized as he is now, he was soft he was kind and sweet he was also a bit broken too, but he hid it well. It was several years back in fact just over half a decade ago.

A teen-aged second year freshman Gregg walked through the halls of his high school like he owned it feeling especially triumphant today after he had just acquired a leather jacket through less legal means and got off scott free. He was a rebel, he was a degenerate the worst kind of influence the kind your mama actively tells you to avoid. He was also not like the other students at his school, Gregg knew this to be true everyone walked by in droves with their fake smiles adorned like masks.

Gregg on this day while carelessly walking he turned a corner and slammed harshly into a big object yet it was quite fuzzy and soft it didn't hurt at all. Both Gregg and the stranger collided falling into the floor. Gregg bounced backward ruffling his jacket, the other kid tripped falling forward dropping his books all over the floor his face pressed onto the cool tiles. Gregg sat on his rump he scratched his head slightly confused as he stared at the big ass raised into the air before him. Gregg hopped up with steam pouring out of his ears he side stepped around the individual who was trying to collect their books they had dropped.

" **HEY YOU!** " Gregg obnoxiously screamed aloud making himself heard as other more reputable students passing by all halted to gawk at the spectacle. The husky brown bear looked up through his glasses with a crack going up one of the lens that were reflecting the light off of his face. This bear was Angus he stared at the fox his arms crossed a contemptible sneer plain as day on his face. "Why don't you watch where you're standing..." Gregg yelled angrily as he suddenly kicked Angus' textbooks sending them crashing against a closed locker bending the covers as a few lose pages shot out onto the floor. Gregg then punched the locker directly behind Angus his fist flying right past the startled bear's face.

Angus jumped suddenly as he slid back pressing his body against the locker behind him. He could feel the coldness of the metal even through his long sleeve t-shirt. He quickly raised his arms up covering his ears and his face in a frightened manner as his body subconsciously began to tremble, while Gregg clinched a fist tightly raising it high into the air above Angus with intent to harm. Students onlooking gasped, a few teachers had even stopped to watch signaling how despicable the school system was here.

"...I'm s-sorry..." Angus had managed to choke out apologetically...

Gregg furiously crashed his fist down toward the frightened bear cowering on the floor beneath him. Everyone watched in awe as he suddenly came to a halt, some students and even a teacher expressed dissatisfaction that he hadn't struck the other kid. They all had grown accustomed and even looked forward to Gregg's bulling watching him beat his victims, they enjoyed it. Gregg anger still visible in his eyes he watched the movements of the bear on the floor his eyes began to distend. He noticed one of Angus' sleeves had slid down crinkling into the groove of his inner elbow. Gregg slowly dropped his fist to his side seeing bruises littering the bear's arm he suddenly grew even angrier at the sight of it as his sharp fangs gritted together.

After a few seconds thinking it was safe Angus cautiously looked up peering through the spaces between his fingers that he was using as a shield. He noticed everyone gathered around glaring at them even the teachers who just like the other onlookers did nothing, they always do nothing... Angus finally mustered the courage to try and look at his attacker he hesitantly glanced up still using his hands as a makeshift shield his eyes caught the cold piercing gaze of the fox it sent a chill down the bear's spine. Gregg suddenly turned silence befell him as he pocketed his fists saving them for later he shot an icy glare at the other students who all jumped back away from the fox. "Beat it pussies!" Gregg commanded with conviction in his tone instantly the crowd scattered going about their business. Angus sighed heavily as his tensed body eased up just a bit while a single line of tears escaped down his left cheek as Gregg slowly begun to walk away from him.

Gregg furiously stomped down the halls his teeth still gritting against one another his fists were clinched so tightly in his pockets that his claws had dug into his skin puncturing drawing a bit of blood. " _ **You pathetic little weakling...**_ " the fox emptily spoke to himself his tone low and one of despair. Students walking past jumped back utterly fearful to the sight of Gregg's animalistic expression.

Nearly a week had passed since Gregg had his little altercation with Angus. That was the first time he had ever seen him the first time he'd met him. It was because Angus was relatively new to this school or rather new to Gregg at least. Angus' family had just moved to Possum Springs they sure did pick one hell of a shit hole to come to live. Gregg with a yawn he walked up the steps to the front door of his school as the morning bell rung loudly overhead. Into through the glass doors he trudged down the halls as students made active efforts to avoid him some gave crude smiles in hopes of not getting a beating.

Turning a corner, the same exact corner in fact. Gregg took it slow this time as he came to a halt after turning over the edge of the wall. He was greeted with the sight of Angus half of his head was in his locker so he hadn't noticed Gregg standing beside of him. Gregg studied him scanning him up and down seeing the slight contours of his body through his clothes that appeared clean. Yet Gregg could still make them out like it was his sixth sense or something he could see it he could see them. Bruises, indents in his clothes scuffs damaging the outer layers of fabric on his clothes not enough for common onlookers to notice.

Gregg squinted his eyes shut. " _Why do I..._ " he thought to himself. " _What do I care for, it's not my problem..._ " Gregg continued thinking to himself as sighed heavily. Slowly he opened his eyes only to see Angus hiding behind his books as he held them up over his face using them like a shield suppose it was better than using his hands. "R-relax dweeb, I'm not gonna hit cha, wouldn't even be worth my energy..." Gregg spoke somewhat kindly yet with what he said you'd swore it was an insult.

Angus with cautious movements he lowered the books as he stared at Gregg face to face with the school's most ruthless bully. He had to look down a couple of inches only a few though just to to make eye contact simply put because the fearsome fox was shorter. "H-Hi..." Angus muttered meekly the first thing he would ever say to Gregg who's eyes curved a bit at hearing the timidness of his voice was a bit surprising his appearance made it seem like it would be far deeper or scratchy but no it was smooth like butter and gentle.

"My n-name's Angus... wh-what's y-yours?" He continued trying hard to maintain his composure his grip on his books was tight you could see the duct tape around the binds holding them together and the covers were heavily damaged from being kicked into a wall fairly hard his fingers left little indents on the book. Angus nervously waited in silence as Gregg merely crossed his arms. Students walking by we're tempted to stop and stare thinking a fight might break out they'd longed for some action Gregg hadn't been up to his usual aggressiveness since last week.

"Why do you wear long sleeves, it's summer?" Gregg ignoring his hello questioned instantly making Angus uncomfortable who's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "I-I... I... w-wh-why d-do you... w-wear a jacket?" Angus managed a reply stuttering heavily a bit afraid to talk back to the intimidating fox. Gregg suddenly burst out into laughter as he placed a paw on Angus' left shoulder. Angus shook a little jumping as he watched the fox laugh he seemed different from how he was before.

"Ya kno, I'm thinkin of ditch'n today... you wanna come along?" Gregg asked once he caught his breath from laughing. Angus' eyes widened in surprise he was half way expecting to be hit, not asked to ditch school. "I... I don't know..." he replied timidly as he lowered his head staring down to his feet a bit anxiously. "C'mon it'll be fun ya kno..." Gregg uttered coyly his words flowed like electric from his sly tongue as he pulled his paw back removing it from the slightly shaky bear's shoulder. The fox after an entire minute of silence began taping his sneaker in anticipation waiting impatiently for his response.

"I... I... al-alright..." Angus spoke giving in to peer pressure as he shelved his books into his locker and closed it shut. "Awesome!" Gregg cheered as he subconsciously wagged his tail a little back and forth which was slightly out of character for him, but he didn't care. Gregg turned and began walking down the hall heading for the front entrance of the school Angus nervously trailed a few steps behind him. They neared the exit as they pushed through the front doors Gregg and Angus stepped out onto the porch of the school sunlight beamed down upon them.

Angus stood beside Gregg whom looked over at him Gregg could see that he was afraid of ditching because he was fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Wh-where are we going?" Angus questioned he composed himself to run away if he didn't get an answer right away and one that he was satisfied with hearing. Gregg smirked before raising a paw and pointing a single outstretched finger into the distance. "Over there..." he spoke calmly with gentle compassion in his tone. Angus' eyes dilated as he followed Gregg's finger looking into the direction he was pointing he could see a silhouette of a Ferris wheel as well as a carousel in the distant background.

Gregg pocketed his hands and turned to walk down the steps he stopped for a brief moment before reaching the bottom step he took a glance back over his shoulder toward Angus. "By the way, name's Greggory." He finally answered back with a wide grin on his face. Angus stared at the carefree expression upon Gregg's face he was even still wagging his tail, I don't think he was aware of it. Somehow the happy go lucky smile on the fox's face made Angus feel safer his body relaxed a bit as he took a few steps closer toward Gregg. "C'mon lets go!"

~ **splooosh swish swish** ~

Angus using some kind of chopstick like utensil laid out some very slippery flat noodles in Gregg's plate it. They were still quite hot as steam ascended from them into the air.

~ **gurgurgurrrguggglee** ~

Right on queue Gregg's stomach grumbled pretty audibly pulling him from his thoughts causing Angus to chuckle. "...I-I... I'm... hungry!" The fox spoke lowly as he looked up from his thoughts to see Angus using a rather large wooden spoon and was spreading sauce over his noodles. The fox's eyes grew wide as drool escaped from his mouth like a waterfall. "Hehe, dig in my lil bug, I hope ya like it!" Angus spoke as he began filling his own plate his tummy was rumbling pretty heavily too. Gregg lifted a huge spoonful up to his mouth blowing on it attempting to cool the generously portioned bite that was smoking heavily.

" **Mmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmmmm!** " Gregg moaned out the deliciousness of Angus' cooking never ceased to impress but this was just pure heaven absolute bliss as Gregg's eyes curved into little smiles. Angus merely smiled at the mere sight of his hubby's giddy expression.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Welp I hope you guys liked it! I love writing these, I so enjoy the characters and their interactions plus this plot in my head is crazy course this game was a trip from start to finish so yea. Anyway more stuff next chapter so brace up it'll be coming soon. Also don't worry the flashback will continue eventually, it's gonna get gud! Well gooder lol.


	5. Chapter 5: Despair

**After the Words**

* * *

Warning M-Rated Story Contains Mature Rated Content

I hope you all enjoy this.

Please read and if you could leave a review that'd be very much appreciated, I love reading reviews and hearing your guys thoughts!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Despair**

* * *

Mae's eyes shot open wide at hearing the sudden piercing sound of a gunshot. She sat up trembling as her ears rung sweat covered her body her clothes were nearly soaked she panted. "A... a d-dream...?" She questioned as she slowly turned tossing her legs over the edge of her bed her feet dangled off nearly touching the floor. The sun was going to be sitting soon as the sky was a light yellowish orange transitioning to a purplish black as the stars begun to creep out far off on the distant horizon.

Mae scratched the back of her head as she hopped up instantly tripping not having any balance at all luckily she caught herself falling on her knees. "Ugh... my head..." Mae complained as a pounding sensation throbbed on her forehead. She crawled over toward her mirror taking a peek looking at her reflection. She was still a bit visibly tired with a bag or two under her eyes. Mae's eyes fixated on the bandages wrapped around her head her mom musta finally found the medical supply kit.

Carefully Mae tapped her center forehead she twinged a bit in pain. "Yup, yep, that still hurts...!" Mae deduced from the obvious pain as she reached over toward the edge of her bed for her shoes. Her bedroom door or rather the door to the attic was cracked open a bit as a calming and delicious aroma made its way inside. Mae's nose perked up it knew that smell it was a familiar one, her favorite. Footsteps could be heard coming from downstairs they neared Mae's room. Stan slowly pushed the door open seeing Mae sitting on the floor tying her shoes.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better? You slept for a few hours, wish I had me a nap too." Stan wished followed by a light yawn. "Yea I do feel a little better actually, I'm still tired but I'm better now..." Mae replied as she slowly pushed herself up taking it slowly. "Oh well that's good I'm glad, you had me so worried honey!" Stan expressed his worry in a very fatherly tone. "Well c'mom Mae, your mom is reheating the taco stuff it's smelling so good I might have to notch my belt a bit if I decide to eat any more!" Stan chuckled as he quickly turned to walk down stairs. Mae licked her lips and followed after her father whom was already on the first floor he must be really hungry. However Mae opted to go slow approaching the stairs ensuring she didn't fall she took it one step at a time.

Stan took a seat at the already set kitchen table as Candy placed some bowls of meat and diced tomatoes in the center of the table before sitting parallel to her husband. Stan looked at his wife with a more serious expression visible on his face than usual. "Are... are we going to tell her...?" He questioned his tone a bit hollow as he clinched his fists a bit ashamed and angry even. Candy merely sighed in response listening to the stairs creak and snap as Mae neared the second set of stairs.

"Not yet, I don't think it best, she's got too much on her mind right now this would just add unnecessary stress that she just really doesn't need." Candy spoke in a whispering like manner before slowly motioning her paws resting them on top of her husband's who were clinched tightly into fists shaking lightly. "You know... it's not your fault, right... we knew the costs and that we wouldn't be able to handle it so please don't beat yourself up over this..." Candy spoke softly in a tender tone trying to make him feel better but she knew it wouldn't matter he hated the situation they were in. He hated his job, this town, the world even...

"It's... it's j-just a h-house..." Candy uttered a bit coldly hoping she could sway her husband's feelings. Stan suddenly looked up flashing her an angry glare for a moment causing her to quickly pull her paws back. "J-just a house!" Stan choked out in disgust. "This is where we moved to after getting married, this is where we had our daughter, our miracle baby and after trying so many times we raised her here for so many years, this is w-where, where m-my father d-died, this house... this house is..." Stan slowly raised his paws covering his face sulking in bittersweet memories that overflowed within his mind as Candy sighed knowing she had spoken wrongly. "...I-I know darling. This is home, b-but I think it might be better if we move on... I think it would be better for Mae..." Candy whispered softly causing Stan to lower his head staring down at the table a look of utter defeat was visible in his eyes as they grew shrouded in shadows.

Candy bit her lower lip as she watched a few tears fall sliding down her husbands cheeks dripping onto the old battered dining table she knew he was so disappointed so ashamed of not being a good enough provider or a good enough husband or father for that matter. Candy slowly got up and stepped over toward him she cautiously wrapped her arms around his head as he wept lightly nearly inaudibly it was muffled by her sweater as he pressed his face against her bosom.

"I know... deer... it'll be alright, I know... I'm here..." His wife consoled him as she held him close swallowing heavily thinking back to all of the good times they had here. From seeing Mae crawling around in a diaper getting into mischief she almost hasn't changed. Having and hosting the scout troops here crowding the living room, all of the summers of fun pools in the backyard BBQ's with the neighbors. The earthquakes the floods over the years till finally losing Mae's grandfather just recently a few years ago.

Meanwhile just at the end of the hall, Mae sat on the final step staring at the front door listening as her vision grew distorted and hazy. " _Daddy... I know... I know this is all my fault..._ " Mae thought punishing herself as she held a paw over her mouth trying not to make a sound as tears of her own escaped her ducts falling dripping onto the floor in front of her. " _ **Damnit!**_ " Mae screamed inside of her head. She knew not only a week after coming home from college the troubles her family where having but she didn't think this day would ever come especially not this soon.

 **~knock, knock~**

A knock suddenly sounded at the front door. No one moved at first, Candy turned her head looking down the hallway. Mae quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve trying to cloak the fact that she had been crying. Candy barely noticed an elbow peeking into view within a moment later Mae had jumped up and approached the front door. Candy merely closed her eyes knowing her sneaky daughter had overheard them and their little conversation.

Mae slowly reached for the door knob and turned it as the doorbell now rang repeatedly quite annoyingly actually. "I'm coming, I'm here calm down sheesh!" Mae complained expressing her annoyance of the loud and crackly doorbell sounding off. She pulled the door open it suddenly pushed back against her quickly as a fierce gust of wind blew into the house nearly knocking her back. Mae cautiously stepped out from behind the door a look of surprise fell upon her face as she stared at Selma in a rain coat standing on their porch.

"Uhh hey Selmers, wh-what are you doing here?" Mae questioned with a perplexed look on her face as Selma wasn't normally one to visit but it wasn't as if she didn't know her though. "Hello Mae! Yea when you ran into that pole earlier today you uhh dropped your phone, so I figured I'd run it over for you sorry to say it's cracked tho!" Selma explained happily as she held out Mae's cellphone in her paw. Mae eyed it before quickly checking her back pockets. "Oh dang I'm getting awful! Thanks so much Selmers seriously I had no idea that I left it..." Mae admitted sheepishly as she grabbed her phone from Selma who gave her a soft smile.

"I'm so glad that you seem to be doing better now, you kinda had me worried when you ran away screaming plus the blood freaked me out a little bit too." Selma spoke as a breeze past through threatening to take off with her coat she gripped it tightly. "Anyway a storm isa coming so I'ma head home now, take care Mae!" She finished before turning and racing down the front steps of their porch. "Thanks again Selmers, be careful on your way home!" Mae yelled out thoughtfully before she turned stepping back inside quickly closing the door behind her.

Mae stood at the front door a bit relieved to have her phone back even though she had no idea that it was missing. Mae's parents slowly walked down the hallway toward her. Stan came into view standing behind his wife a redness was visible underneath his eyes as he gulped heavily.

"Mae..." Stan called out weakly his voice a bit shaky.

Mae stared at her parents a solemn expression on her face. "I know..."

"You know...!" Candy repeated inquiring as she raised a brow before crossing her arms.

"I know, I know that it is all my fault that we're losing the house..." Mae uttered remaining perfectly solemn as she turned away from her parents not able to look at them. Both Stan and Candy's eyes widened at hearing her say that they both turned to look at one another for a brief moment. Mae stared at the front door she gripped her phone tightly in one hand, the broken glass of the screen punctured her paw, yet she didn't care she had to feel something even if it was just pain.

"Mae..." Stan called out once more his tone weaker it almost sounded as if he was pouting. He had convinced himself that it was his fault he hated that his daughter was blaming herself it left a pit a mile wide in his gut as he choked. Candy suddenly in a burst of speed dashed over behind her daughter she grabbed her shoulders turning her around abruptly.

"Mae... Mae this isn't your fault... it's not..." Mae's eyes widened at hearing her mother's words as she stared at her face. Candy turned her head looking over her shoulder toward her husband who fell to his knees as thunder suddenly crackled snapping loudly outside. "It isn't your fault either honey, so please don't do this to yourself..." Candy spoke strongly with conviction in her words as her strength slowly drained from her eyes. Stan stared at his wife's face seeing her cry for the second time today was becoming too much for him.

Mae suddenly reached out hugging her mother from the side. Stan a moment later had wobbled over on his knees he joined in on the hug. All three of them now on the floor they held each other tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you guys... if... if I hadn't gone to college you'd never be in this situation... and what do I do I squander it like a stupid idiot..." Mae screamed out transitioning into light pouting. "No Mae... it's my fault for wanting you to go to college, I practically forced you when it wasn't even something you wanted to do..." Candy admitted weakly as she joined in on her daughter's pity party.

Stan swallowed trying to compose himself he had to be a man, he felt that he had to be strong but seeing his two precious babies so upset like this was breaking him slowly but surely. "N-no..." He suddenly blurted out. "Listen to me, it's my fault that I couldn't provide for the two of you... I'm the one to blame if only... if only I..." Stan couldn't even muster the strength to finish his sentence.

~silence and rainfall~

The three of them sobbed together in each other's embrace for a minute or so longer. Mae was the first to break free from their hug as she fell back sitting on her tush. "Mom... Dad..." she spoke as thunder continued rumbling in the background. Stan and Candy broke from there hug as well, they held firmly onto each others paw needing their unified strength. "What is it sweetie." Stan asked finally managing to compose himself. Mae placed her paw that was still holding her phone over her heart resting it on her chest she sighed breathing for a second.

"I... I think..." Mae mumbled out before stopping to sigh once more she looked up the stairs for a moment as her eyes broadened at the surprising sight. She blinked her eyes rapidly in sheer wonder at the ghostly sight of her grandfather standing leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs. Mae's eyes watered heavily at the sight seeing a wide smile on her grandpa's face. Both Stan and Candy spectated in curiosity as they watched Mae's facial expression transition from sadness to happiness real quick. Stan turned looking over his shoulder he glanced upstairs seeing nothing but darkness he wondered what his daughter was seeing. "W-what is it Mae?" Candy asked sincerely as she placed a gentle paw onto her daughters knee.

Mae sluggishly raised a paw wiping her eyes clear. "Mom, dad... I think we should move... We've got a lot of memories here sure, some good and... and some bad... but this town it sucks ya know..." Mae spoke with a chuckle her resolve returning to her. Both Stan and Candy chuckled for moment hearing their daughter and the confidence in her voice. "I kno if I hadn't gone to college we wouldn't be in so much debt, it's not your fault mom I actually wanted to go at first but after a while I just didn't fit in anymore something changed either the world or I did, I just couldn't hang there any longer." Mae revealed as she paused for a breath before looking directly at her father the sight of his moistened cheeks caused her chest to knot up. "Da... dad... none of this is your fault, I'm sure I speak for mom as well that we don't blame you. The world sucks and life is hard. But you know we still have each other so it doesn't matter where we live as long as we're together..." Mae spoke the honest truth a bit cheesily.

Silence fell upon the family of three for a moment. Stan chuckled softly breaking it as he pulled his daughter closer. "Ha, as long as we're together huh?" He spoke while holding his daughter in one arm. Candy moved closer toward them. "Even if we're living in a box on the street, we'll always be together, we will always be family nothing will change that." She added rubbing her eyes a little they were still a bit moist. Meanwhile the ghost of Mae's grandfather faded away watching his family as they remained strong even through the hard times as the Borowski's have always done.

Elsewhere in an apartment kitchen in Bright Harbor. Gregg adorned with his very own cute little foxy apron stood on a stool putting away the glass ware as Angus dried the dishes. "See I can help too, I want to help you, w-when I'm able..." Gregg spoke cheerily wanting nothing more than to be useful and to help his boyfriend whom did a lot for him probably more than Gregg would ever know. "Hehe well alright then, but I still don't think I can trust you in the kitchen for like actually cooking and stuff... remember the homemade pizza incident in our apartment in Possum Springs!" Angus spoke recalling back to the time a small house fire broke out because Gregg wasn't sure of the correct setting on the stove and the frozen pizza spontaneously combusted after thirty minutes. Angus was so furious because it stated it clearly on the box heat the oven to 350 degrees.

"Hehe oh yea..." Gregg chuckled as he stepped down off of the stool, he had to use one to reach the very top shelves in the cabinets just to put away the dishes. When Angus wasn't leaning or bending he was at least a good foot or more taller than Gregg. Gregg hated his shortness however his boyfriend didn't mind at all. Angus found it adorable and grew fond of the situations they'd find themselves in. He enjoyed getting things for Gregg when he just could not reach and seeing his expression was all the more worth it. He also enjoyed the few times someone would block Gregg's view in a movie theater, Gregg would sit on Angus' lap and he'd peer between his ears to watch. Angus also loved watching his boyfriend stand on his tip toes and he'd still have to bend his back a little leaning down just to kiss him.

"Hey Angus you wanna go bowling...?" Gregg asked sporadically, knowing Angus enjoyed it a lot he even had his own ball stuffed deep in the closet. Gregg actually enjoyed it too of course he loved going on weekends most when they had those crazy disco UV lights on he'd always dress in yellow so he would glow he'd bowl in his socks too made it easier to slide into a throw. Angus looked up from his dishes an excited look on his face. "Yea, I'd love too..." Angus giddily spoke a bit too quickly before thinking as he suddenly recalled to checking his bank balance this morning realizing they didn't have the money to waste on bowling.

"Uhh... b-but I d-dunno... Gregg... m-maybe it'd be safer if we stay home, you remember what they said on the news, right?!" Angus spoke inquiring with fast thinking as he wiped sweat off of his brow proud of his craftiness. "Wut, what'd they say on the news...?" Gregg ignorantly questioned a bit confused as he picked his nose leisurely Angus merely faced palmed. "How do you not know, you were staring at the tv when the news was on!" Angus replied a pulsing red mark visible on his forehead from the face palm. "Oh I was... I-I wasn't paying attention... hehe!" Gregg chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"They said there was gonna be a tsunami or a mini one at least, the bowling ally is only like five minutes from the beach so I'd rather not go... it'd be too dangerous plus I'm pretty sure they're closed cause of the storm anyway. We should be fine here at home though since we're on the third floor and we're about thirty minutes from the beach twenty if traffic is good..." Angus explained in a protective tone. A lightbulb suddenly appeared glowing above Gregg's head as he stepped over toward Angus. "I got it hey, why don't we go to the beach we've never been and we have been living here for over two months now." Gregg requested cheerfully causing steam to shoot out of Angus' ears sounding like a tea pot.

"Did you not hear a thing I just sa-" "-Hey, hey calm down. I know, I meant like another day different from today I wasn't serious." Gregg suddenly spoke out interrupting Angus. "B-but I do think it'd be nice to go to the beach together. I don't think I've ever been to a beach or seen the ocean up close!" Gregg continued as he raised a paw scratching the side of his left cheek. Angus calmed himself a little with a soft sigh. "Yea, it'd probably be nice I've never been either..." " _Plus it's free so that's great, I won't have to disappoint Gregg!_ " Angus thought reassuringly to himself.

"So it's decided then, after the shitty weather stops being so shitty we'll go to the beach..." Gregg cheered happily as he hugged Angus on the side who grinned at hearing his hubby's giddiness. "...and have beach sex...!" Gregg suddenly continued while bouncing his eyebrows seductively up and down at Angus who merely sighed. "No..." "Ocean Sex?" Gregg added while Angus stopped for a moment thinking intensively. " _Jellyfish... sharks... fish in general touching me while I'm naked._ " Angus now a bit disturbed thought to himself while a chill crawled up his back. "NO!" Angus yelled out causing Gregg to pout with a frown. "Boooo-"

 **~beeeep, beeeeeep, beeep~**

The doorbell suddenly buzzed aloud halting the boys riveting conversation. Angus and Gregg looked at one another for a moment. "Uhh when are we expecting Mae and Bea again?" Angus questioned as he raised a brow realizing it was Sunday so it couldn't be the mail man plus they hadn't ordered anything recently and it was getting fairly late that and the mail doesn't run on Sunday's. "They probably won't be up for another day or two, Mae didn't really give me an exact date. But I'm pretty sure she isn't here now, I'll go see who it is!" Gregg replied innocently ignorant of the recent spike in crimes he walked through the living room toward the front door. Angus on the other hand was fully aware as he put down his dish cloth and reached for a skillet tightening his grip around the handle he slowly followed behind Gregg.

Gregg stopped at the door and glared at Angus. "W-what are you doing?" He asked as he stared at Angus who looked ready to fight but it was rather difficult to take him seriously while he was still wearing his teddy bear apron. "What if it's a murder or a rapist or... or something!" Angus replied as he test swung his sturdy iron skillet nearly hitting Gregg in the face who ducked just in time. "Watch it with that thing Betty Crocker. Relax, there's no murders and rapist outside our doors!" Gregg spoke as he turned peeping through the peephole.

Gregg gasped loudly taking Angus by surprised his ears trembled in fear a bit as he looked to Gregg awaiting a response. "Wh-what is it?" He asked while hiding behind his pan it shook in his paws. "It's just Ms Mutbomb...!" Gregg spoke with disgust in his tone as he rubbed his face down before reaching for the knob. Angus suddenly grabbed his paw stopping him in his tracks. "She could be a rapist!" Gregg suddenly burst out into laughter his tail wagged in time with his many repeated exhales. "You're not wrong!" He replied a bit giggly with a chuckle as he caught his breath.

"Hello Ms MutBomb!" Gregg spoke a bit dead inside as he stared at the elderly mouse standing in the door way holding a Tupperware bowl of cookies in her mitts. Gregg's eyes suddenly grew wide at the sight of them in the tub it was chock full of them he licked his lips. "We don't won't no Girl Scout cookies!" Gregg uttered abruptly with an upturned nose as he resisted the urge to kick her ass and take the cookies slamming the door in her face.

"Hello boys...!" The elderly mouse spoke as she sighed. "I baked you young'n's some cookies my treat for what you did for me earlier!" Gregg's face suddenly grew bright red as he dropped his head in shame staring at her shoes paralyzed seems Angus wasn't the only one who got embarrassed easily. Ms Mutbomb snickered a bit sinisterly at his expression. "Relax Greggory it ain't nothing to be ashamed of!" Gregg's body grew hollow as his soul began departing lifting up and flying away. Angus reached up swiftly grabbing his soul shoving it back into his body before reaching out and taking the tub of cookies. She looked over toward Angus who lifted the lid sniffing the aroma they actually smelled pretty darn amazing almost like peanut butter chocolate fudge.

"Good for you Angus..." she spoke with a devilish smile as she leaned over and pat Gregg on the shoulder who instantly shrieked. "LLeave!" Gregg yelled aloud his voice crackling before slamming the door in her face. She could be heard snickering from behind the door as she wobbled away back to her apartment. "Enjoy the cookies lads and be sure to stay safe a storm isa coming." She spoke a bit motherly actually sounding concerned as she stepped into her apartment.

"These... are... delicious!" Angus mumbled through a stuffed gullet as his cheeks expanded out widely cookie crumbs littered his white apron. Gregg stood still fuming a bit his face as red as lava as he panted heavily. " **YA DAMN PERV!** " Gregg shouted while waving his arms in the air. Angus continued munching on the cookies as he picked one up and popped it into his boyfriend's mouth taking him by surprise. Moments later Gregg moaned happily enjoying the unexpectedly delightful taste that was making his tongue dance. "Hmm... wow... actually... these aren't... half bad...!" He spoke between chews. "That ol' windbag... is alright... damn perv!" He muffled out as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth the taste of peanut fudge mixed well with the thick and chewy chocolate chunks it was heavenly.

Back to Possum Springs rain had been pouring down heavily onto the little town. In the Borowski house the sound of the rain hitting against the roof's tiling was actually quite soothing. Mae stood up off of the floor she sighed heavily before smiling a small smile seeing her mom and dad knowing they were still there for her was comforting.

Mae eased her grip on her phone before slowly raising it up the phone detected that Mae was looking at it from the sheer movement alone the screen even though it was cracking apart lit up. Mae's eyes widened seeing an image of Bea with a glowing cigarette in her mouth flashing on her screen with a big 7 in a bubble above it.

Mae's phone battery only had 3% battery left as the screen dimmed threatening to shut off. Mae with slight hesitation tapped on Bea and the messages popped up one by one as a pit began forming in my Mae's stomach growing wider with each message she read. Candy and Stan both looked up at their daughter who began sweating profusely and her breathing became uneasy as an unsettling tension descended over the room.

 **"Mae..."**

 **"...You there Mae...?"**

 **"Please Mae, I... don't know... I... can't I..."**

 **"...Mae."**

 **"Help me..."**

 **"I'm sorry Mae... I just..."**

 **"...Goodbye..."**

Lightning flashed brightly causing a brief hazy fog of brightness to fill the darkened hallway the light poured in through the window above the front door. Thunder snapped crackling ever so loudly piercing everyone's ears breaking the tension outright. Mae's body trembled as she clutched her phone tightly quickly she began navigating to call Bea as fast as her fingers would allow.

 **~bbrrrrinng, bbbbrrrriiinnnng, bbbrrrriiiinnn-~**

The ringing ceased as the phone screen unexpectedly faded to black and shut off before the call could connect. Mae stared at her reflection cracking in the blackness of her broken screen. Mae's face instantly tightened scrunching up in pure rage as she on impulse threw her useless phone as hard as she could onto the floor. It exploded into pieces as bits flew at her legs leaving scratches and scrapes on her jeans and some even hitting her parents who shielded their faces it was quite a shock to them it happened so suddenly.

Within an instant after the phone crashed against the hard wood floor Mae spun turning on her heel and sprinted outside into the pouring rain. Both Stan and Candy slowly pushed themselves up to try and give chase by the time they'd made their way outside Mae was already vanishing from sight. Stan watched his daughter disappear into the distance a look of worry clear as day on his face. Candy turned glancing back into the house seeing Mae's destroyed phone lying on the floor shattered into pieces that sparked.

Mae's heart was racing... she may have been a sturdy girl and a bit more round for her age than most but that wasn't gonna stop her. She breathed heavily as she ran as fast as she could manage without tripping on the slick sidewalks. All she could hear was the loud pouring rain crushing descending onto her it was chillingly cold while the wind bared down fiercely upon her threatening to push her back though she did not waver. She continued running steadfast clinching her firsts tightly in anger, confusion and worry was all she could feel.

" _ **Run girl, run...**_ " a staticky low toned voice suddenly called out seemingly from mere inches behind Mae as her ears jumped up in surprise to the sound. Mae did nothing else to react at first she was thinking only of Bea she soon noticed a trash can to her right as she was running up hill she stepped over toward it still maintaining her speed. She bounced up off of it as time seemed to slow for her as she twisted twirling in mid air looking behind her.

The rain fell slower as Mae had seemingly stopped breathing holding her breath to maintain her focus she glared down the hill that she had just sprinted up. Her eyes narrowed seeing six shadowy figures residing in the darkness just beyond the reach of the warm glow of a street light a few yards away from the mysterious group. Mae gulped trying to swallow her fear she tried with all of her might to make out the figures trying to ascertain some detail as to who they were but alas the more she focused on them the more distorted in shadow they became.

One thing did stand out to Mae it was blatantly obvious that they weren't human. Six pairs of glowing red eyes peered back at Mae from the shadows. Time slowly begun to speed up for Mae as the rain resumed it's normal speed of descent. Quickly the rather agile feline continued rotating in mid air as she stuck the landing sliding along the pavement now facing the direction of which was her intent. The six figures began fading away their eyes still fixed upon Mae.

"She is the one..." a reverberated deep voiced man called out.

"She is..." another man added.

"She's just like you... ay Jacob?" Inquired a spritely female followed with a slightly sinister giggle.

"No she isn't, she isn't even aware of it yet..." the staticky low toned man replied coldly.

"You're wrong, I think she's more aware of it than you were at her age..." another man called out with a chuckle following his words. "She can see us after all, and even outside of her dreams no less..." he continued.

"A leviathan resonates strongly from within her. I can see it in her eyes..." the final voice spoke out deeply his words echoing infinitely.

Mae for a moment stood just breathing outside of Bea's apartment building, what looked like a chair was broken spread out into multiple pieces in front of the building. Some shattered glass was there as well it cracked splintering loudly with each step she had taken closer. Mae looked up as rain continued dousing her she focused on Bea's window beside of the creepy statue. Her window it was busted wide open bits of glass was still reflecting some light making it easily noticeable.

"Bea..."

Mae quickly ran toward the front door to the building turning the knob she pushed it open darting for the elevator. Mae stood in front of it pacing in place she slammed her paw over the call button pressing it repeatedly several times. She quickly grew inpatient not before long she turned seeing the door to the stairwell she shot over toward it pushing the bar causing it to open.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the well as she climbed the steps her breathing grew heavier she had begun to regret the decision of getting out of bed this morning. "Oh jeez I hate stairs, or at least a large quantity of them..." Mae huffed and puffed heavily beginning to feel her sprint through town in the rain as a strange weakness suddenly over came her before she finally reached Bea's floor.

Mae still dripping wet from being outside in this hellish weather she took a breath for a moment once reaching the top. "Damnit!" She huffed. "I'm... coming... Bea!" Mae puffed lowly as she began rushing down the hall quickly nearing Bea's door it's a good thing there wasn't many their. Mae without thinking leapt at the door raising a leg to kick it off of its hinges.

A moment later Mae found herself wallowing on the floor with her foot and leg throbbing in pain sadly she wasn't that badass. She quickly bounced up with a limp breathing for a second composing herself, before she charged at the door once more slamming against it with her shoulder. Mae did this repeatedly putting the full weight of her body into it determined to get through this obstacle blocking her path.

One of Bea's neighbors suddenly came outside of their apartment holding a bat in both hands to investigate the loud thrashing, he looked a bit skimpy and trembled as he peered into the darkened hallway. He suddenly jumped back at seeing a pair of bright glowing red eyes piercing through the night staring at him as Mae had turned to look in his direction. The vigilant neighbor suddenly dropped his bat out of fear and with a shriek he dashed inside his house slamming the door shut behind him.

Mae picked up the bat narrowing her vision staring at it for a brief moment before she twirled it around in one hand. "Yes this'll do..." She uttered lovely while tightening both paws around it gripping the bat as she with all of her strength swung knocking the door knob off with one go. The door suddenly creaked ominously sliding back and opening for Mae who did a quick fist pump the door opened revealing the darkness filed apartment within.

Mae dashed inside quickly looking around she noticed the tv was on it was only displaying static though. It smelled strongly of alcohol in their Mae finally took notice of a large pile of empty cans and bottles littering the coffee table. Mae's footstep splashed a bit she looked down to see a drying puddle of beer and a tipped over can lying on the carpet. Mae quickly ran down the hallway toward Bea's room her heart pounding out of her chest as she could see the messages reappearing in the back of her mind she feared the worst.

Mae grabbed the knob turning it pushing the door open as it squeaked she stood silently in the hallway gazing into the room. Some storm clouds must have shifted outside because a gap was forming letting moonlight shine through. Rays of moonlight pierced the shadows of the darkened room glaring on the carpet a dark familiar silhouette was visible across the waves of luminous light. "Bea..." Mae called out her voice sounding hollow but with a shred of hope as she slowly stepped closer into the room. Suddenly Mae could make it out as she moved closer seeing the shiny metal reflecting straight lines of light from within the darkness.

Bea sat on the bed shaking holding a 45 against her forehead. Mae's eyes grew wide as her heart skipped a beat, quite a few beats actually. "B-B... B-Bea..." Mae called out once again her voice now trembling as was her body she tried to move even closer toward her friend the floor creaking underneath the carpet as she crept nearer while extending out a paw. "Bea... pl-please... I... I'm here... I'm here now... s-so please... d-don't do this!" Mae pleaded with all of her heart as she suddenly jumped forward.

Bea was squinting her eyes they were tightly shut ignoring Mae's call she motioned her index finger placing it against the trigger. Glowing tears illuminated by the moonlight ran down the croc's face her shaking came to a sudden halt as a loud bang and a intense flash followed by a piercing ringing filled the room.

 **~ppphhhhaammmmth, diiiinnnng, chicchsh~**

Thunder cracked like a whip as the room lit up brightly from a bright flash of lightning. Instantaneously within the spam of a single gunshot at the velocity of 853 foot per second Mae had jumped on top of Bea knocking the gun out of her hand. The bullet fired out of the barrel flying up ricocheting off of the light fixture on the ceiling fan above destroying it in the process it flew straight back down toward the bed. The ejected shell casing shot out of the side of the gun as it cycled hitting Mae on the side of the cheek it was hot it singed her fur and stung as she pinned Bea down. Shattered glass and a few broken fan blades rained down from the ceiling onto the two girls in bed the bullet hitting it exploded the fan.

Bea merely looked up at her friend blinking her eyes rapidly surprised that she was even still alive as tears continued to flow down the sides of her face. Bea's eyes broadened a bit as droplets of water fell onto her face she opened her mouth to speak but found her voice was absent. Mae was still trembling from the speed of her own movements and the sheer shock of the situation as a whole. Her emotions spiraled out of control as she suddenly begun pouting loudly before hugging Bea tightly squeezing her arms around her back not wanting to let go too afraid to do so for fear of losing her forever.

Bea's face cringed tightly as she hugged Mae returning the gesture, she buried her snout into Mae's shoulder as she cried loudly into it though it was muffled by her shirt and fur. A steady stream of blood began running down Mae's arm pooling into the bed as a gash in her shirt was visible where the bullet had grazed her. Mae hadn't realized it yet she was too taken in by the sheer intensity of the situation her body felt so exhausted as she as well as Bea bellowed out loudly. The two of them seemingly in desperate need of some emotional relief remained in the others embrace if not but for a moment longer.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Man was that intense... welp I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me whatcha think I'd love to hear your opinions. Next chapter is coming soon I'm already on it, boy do I love leaving you guys on cliffhangers hehehe! Sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6: Wounds

**After the Words**

* * *

Warning M-Rated Story Contains Mature Rated Content

I hope you all enjoy this.

Please read and if you could leave a review that'd be very much appreciated, I love reading reviews and hearing your guys thoughts!

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Wounds**

* * *

Lightning flashed repeatedly lighting up the room briefly yet the thunder did not come silence was all that remained. Mae with opened eyes leaking her emotions, she stared at Bea still sniffling lightly while panting trying to catch her breath. Bea glared up into her fiend's eyes she couldn't tell if it was just the angle or the way that light was reflecting off of them but they were glowing a light red color it was so beautiful. She continued gazing up at Mae seeing nothing but worry and concern in her eyes that dripped liquid pain onto her it made her feel so much better, and yet at the same time so much worse.

"Beabea!"

 **~thaaaaaaammmmmph~**

Thunder suddenly broke out roaring loudly it was especially audible for them because of the shattered window in Bea's bedroom glass was on the floor shining in the moonlight not surprisingly a little rain had managed to get in as well staining the carpet.

"P-pl-please Bea! I... I don't know... I don't know what's wrong... b-but I know I don't want to lose you..." Mae stuttered weakly as a vision of her standing over her grandfather's tombstone suddenly flashed in her mind as did the pain from the loss echoed along with it. Bea's chin crinkled as she sniffled snorting snot she'd been crying a lot lately her eyes were extremely raw and that wasn't no make up.

Silence continued a while longer mixed in with quick bouts of thunder and brief outbursts of rainfall. Mae and Bea did not break eye contact not for a single second. Mae was holding herself up with her arms stretched out and her paws shoved into the bed next to both sides of Bea's head. Mae had her legs pinning Bea down she wasn't sure she could trust her yet.

"M-Mae... I-I... I don't know what to do anymore..." Bea finally after a few minutes found the courage to speak up her voice sounding weak trembling even. Mae stared at her friend hearing her sounding so defeated the life drained from her. "I just can't do it anymore... I can't keep, I... I just can't keep, keeping on! Yesterday... y-yesterday my dad died..." Bea choked out causing Mae's eyes to widen her pupils shaking as thoughts of her own father suddenly rushed throughout her mind they faded quickly but the empty pit in her stomach was there to stay.

"I thought... I thought for a while there, that my dad might've been getting better ya know... b-but the other night I came home from work an-and I saw him passed out on the couch in a drunken stupor. It was only the second time this week that he'd done this, though I've come to expect by now he used to do it much more frequently. I didn't think nothing of it and I just went to bed I was so tired. I woke up the next morning and he hadn't moved once I went to try and wake him and that's when I knew... I knew that I'd went to sleep and my father was lying on the couch puke and blood gushing out of his mouth he had drowned himself in alcohol... I stood there for forty five minutes before calling, I just couldn't bring myself to move, I just... couldn't... I just... can't... anymore..." Bea spoke her voice lifeless empty devoid of emotion.

Mae's mouth hung agape as she slowly raised a paw covering her mouth her eyes flooded once more. Mae weakly moved off from on top of Bea she sat down on the edge of the bed sitting directly beside of Bea who continued laying back unmoving in silence. "Bea... I-I... I'm..." Mae uttered softly her paws resting on her knees she couldn't manage to continue unsure of what to say too afraid to say something wrong like she had done so many times in the past.

Bea felt lifeless like she had already died and gone to hell. She lied in bed staring up to the ceiling fan that spun ever so slowly with one blade still firmly attached spinning around while two others merely flailed about barely hanging on. Bea hearing Mae's light sobbing glanced over to her friend who'd just stopped her from killing herself. The young croc still wasn't sure how to deal with what Mae had done, she didn't know how to feel anymore. Bea's eyes widened a bit at seeing several cuts and a bit of blood coming from the back of Mae's shirt shrapnel from bits of the fan falling must have embedded itself into Mae's back.

Bea looked further to her left seeing a small pool of blood where Mae had been pressing her paw into the sheets. Bea also noticed the 45 laying a few inches away. Bea's sight focused on it fixed to the weapon for a minute before she bolted sitting straight up, looking like a mummy rising from the dead for a moment. Bea raised a cigarette she had handy in her front pocket her hand shaking a bit she wasn't sure why though.

"M-Mae... are you okay?" Bea asked a bit ironically as she reached into her pocket for her lighter. Mae sluggishly turned her head glaring at Bea a bit of anger welling up from inside of her when she suddenly broke out into a chuckle. "Am... am I okay?" Mae repeated blankly as Bea lit up a cigarette inhaling deeply. A moment later before Bea could even attempt to exhale Mae had raised a paw up quickly slapping her in the face as hard as she could manage. Her brutal smack sent the lit cigarette flying to the other side of the room and it sent Bea tumbling into the floor.

Mae stood up with her limp leg as she held her right arm it had gone a bit numb on her she assumed from the bleed having noticed her shirt was wet with blood. " **AM I OKAY!?** " Mae screamed as loud as she could before falling dropping to her knees tears continuing to flow like the rain. Bea stared wide eyed at Mae while rubbing her sore cheek it was throbbing a bit from where she'd been struck. "You... ass...!" The two of them moaned out in unison.

"Bea... I'm... I... Bea I'm your friend! Why... w-why didn't you come to me?" Mae begged as she weakly fell onto her butt leaning against the bed her back suddenly ached as she groaned in pain. Bea sat up leaning forward before sighing loudly smoke blew out of her mouth. "...I... I don't know... I don't Mae... I'm... I'm sorry..." Bea mumbled softly.

" **NO!** " Mae yelled once more her voice straining a bit at this point as she breathed heavily. Bea continued staring at her friend a bit shocked by her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry Bea... I'm... I'm so sorry! I liked your dad... I... I'm s-so-sorry!" Mae spoke apologetically as her vision blurred and doubled distorting unexpectedly. Mae coughed repeatedly rather harshly as she slowly fell over sliding down the side of the bed laying on her side across the floor as a line of blood ran from her mouth. Bea gasped as she quickly crawled over toward Mae who's eyes were dropping closed she fought to keep them open.

Mae watched as Bea motioned toward her. A darkness swarmed behind Bea, Mae noticed the pitch black blur forming behind her friend as her consciousness faded. A deep red pair of glowing eyes peered into the bedroom from the darkened hallway.

 **~rumble rumble crrreeeeek, beep~**

A strange beeping sound could be heard on the third floor of the apartment building as Bea suddenly rushed out of her apartment cradling Mae in her arms. "Geez Mae what happened to my freakin door?" Bea questioned with a little chuckle as she glanced down to her friend who was a bit pale in the face this made Bea gulp a bit heavily. She dashed down the hallway her eyes met with utter surprise at seeing that the elevator doors were already opened for her.

A minute later Bea ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened wide enough for her to get through. Flashing blue and red lights were visible through the hazy glass windows in the lobby as Bea ran for the exit. "Mae you... you really need to go on a diet..." Bea joked half heartedly trying to distract herself as she felt the warm blood of her friend soaking through her shirt. Stepping outside into the rain she was met with a cop car and what luck an ambulance they were here checking in on the report of a gun shot sounding off in the building.

The cop suddenly jumped out of her car running straight up to Bea. Bea was a bit afraid as she suddenly stepped back the headlights of the cars were blinding her she couldn't make out who it was. "Mae... oh my god! Mae!" The female cop yelled out as she came into view and rested a paw on top of Mae's head. "O-officer Molly?" Bea muttered a bit surprised but I don't know why she would be Molly was pretty much the only cop in this dead end town. The paramedics burst out of the back of the ambulance quickly rushing to Bea's side.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Molly asked as the paramedics gently laid her out on the stretcher and began checking the female cat's vitals. "Uhh... it's... it's a long story..." Bea mumbled as she followed the paramedics who were lifting Mae up and taking her away. Bea couldn't leave Mae's side if she did she didn't know what she'd do, besides she didn't want to leave her side not now anyways. Officer Molly returned to her car and quickly grabbed the radio calling in a report.

Elsewhere.

Gregg had laid himself sprawled out on the sofa as Angus sat on a bean bag chair that Gregg had acquired recently from a guy outside of the local Dash n' Mart. Angus was relaxing holding a cookie as he flicked through channels. Gregg stared up to the ceiling fan spinning slowly overhead he cocked a brow as it suddenly came to a halt. Angus blinked his eyes rapidly as the TV began flickering on and off suddenly a moment later the power had gone out the entire building made a swooshing noise. The two boys sighed heavily in unison.

Angus quickly hopped up while extending his arms out in front of him so he didn't run into anything. It had gotten nearly pitch black in their apartment since it was after ten now even the street lights outside were out not all that surprising really. "Geez how annoying..." Gregg grumbled as he rubbed his paws through the fur on his head. "I'm gonna go try to dig out some candles, be back in a minute..." Angus spoke as he instantly bumped into the wall next to their bedroom door. "Kay!" Gregg replied enthusiastically as he raised a thumb into the air.

Gregg continued lying on the couch motionless as he sighed once more something was still looming in the back of his mind that made his heart uneasy. Gregg slowly closed his eyes thinking back to the good ol' days, though I suppose back then things were actually way worse than they are now.

Nightfall had come the moon and many stars were out tonight they shined brightly upon the two young boys walking in tandem. Angus was smiling giddily hugging a medium sized bunny in one paw and clutching a rather large half eaten cotton candy stick in the other. Gregg walked slowly in front of him his fists still pocketed. "Oh hey it's the next right and then down the street!" Angus spoke aloud Gregg merely raised a paw in confirmation as they took the right heading down the darkened street of a pretty fairly rough looking neighborhood. Gregg though he'd seen far worse he'd lived on a much shittier cul-de-sac drugs were often sold on the corner break-ins were routine, cops never came down his street. Gregg suddenly stopped hearing the loud sound of some barking dogs he narrowed his eyes looking at them through the cracks in someone's fence seeing the cute little rugles. The fox turned to see Angus who suddenly looked a bit nervous most likely from the sound of their barking.

"It's okay c'mon!" Gregg spoke with a small reassuring smile looking out for the new kid as he turned doing a 180 while nonchalantly banging a fist against the fence the yelping muts quickly grew silent. Angus sighed a bit more lax he trusted him and continued following his footsteps. The two boys finally came to a stop. "So this is me..." Angus spoke his voice sounding a bit hollow at the end of his sentence as he stared blankly at his house. Gregg turned spinning in a circle looking around analyzing the area and where he was standing he finally came to a halt only to see Angus staring at him with a strange look on his face. "Uhh... you okay... what... what where you doing just now?" Angus questioned a bit confused, Gregg suddenly chuckled as slipped his paws out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head a bit anxiously. "Oh hehe, it was nothing I was just lookin around... anyway I should probably get home too." Gregg spoke confidently it was no big deal for him to walk alone at night everyone in his neighborhood knew not to fuck with him. Gregg proceeded to walk past Angus.

"W-wait..." Angus called out sounding a bit nervous at first Gregg stopped for a moment hearing his voice he slowly took a look back at him glancing over his shoulder the collar of his leather jacket stood up hiding his snout. "I... I just wanted to say... th-thank you... thanks for today..." Angus spoke as he tightened his grip on the bunny that Gregg had actually won for him in that totally rigged ring toss carnival game. Gregg won by secretly sharpening the ring with a knife, it cut right through the cups stunning the jerk of a game rep who reluctantly forked over the bunny of course only after Gregg threatened him.

Gregg smirked while staring at Angus out of the corner of his eyes seeing a honest to goodness genuine smile on the innocent bear's face. "Hehe s'no biggie! Glad ya had fun, anyway see ya round, Angus!" Gregg spoke with a chuckle as he began walking away while waving a paw up in the air. Angus stood there watching Gregg vanish into the distance he sluggishly turned facing his house a frown slowly crept its way onto his face as the bear nervously stepped closer the sound of yelling could he heard within.

After about twenty minutes of walking Gregg had made his way to the start of his neighborhood he reached into his back jean pocket and pulled out a crinkled dime sized blunt it wasn't packed too tight a bit thin but it was enough for him he was a tad short on cash this month and his stuck up dealer wouldn't ease up an inch. Gregg lit it up inhaling deeply holding the massive hit in his lungs for a few moments. "Shoulda let that brat hit one of these, nah he seems like the goody goody two shoes type... though he did skip school with me..." Gregg spoke to himself while he walked leisurely through his neighborhood as he puffed on his minuscule blunt which shrunk in length rather quickly. A few large pit bulls unexpectedly ran past Gregg as he quickly side stepped avoiding them entirely as they paid him no mind he had shown no fear at all. "Th-that... kid..." Gregg continued before taking another hit.

Gregg raised a paw and began tenderly rubbing the side of his other arm his eyes twitched a bit in pain. "He's just like me... only weaker... he's such a faker though... the moment I saw him I knew..." Gregg uttered as ashes fell onto his shirt he exhaled a cloud of smoke before abruptly turning proceeding toward a very run down looking house with a few busted windows the door even appeared to be just sitting there like it wasn't even attached to the hinges of the frame. Gregg sluggishly stepped up onto the porch before turning flicking the burnt up bit of paper into his neighbors yard. "I wonder what he's doing now..." Gregg questioned lowly to himself.

A whole week had pasted before Gregg decided he'd go back to school he just wasn't feeling up to it for the longest time. He remembered the expressions of the crowd of fear mongering students and teachers who roared for blood. A pit of disgust formed in his stomach as he tossed in bed scattering his thoughts. The fox would frequently lay around in bed smoking and reading comics occasionally going out for snacks not wanting to fuck with life he had his own reasons.

Whenever he would leave he found himself having to dodge the unexpected liquor bottle that his dad would throw at him just for merely getting within his sight. Sometimes though Gregg would fight back he would often get into fights with his father, bare knuckle teeth clinching fist fights even, this is how he got stronger he had to, to survive in this hell hole called life.

The sun was out on this day as Gregg walked to school smelling strongly of cheap skank weed and with fresh cuts on his face. His cuts were caused by stray shards of shattered glass exploding flying through the air from having improperly dodged beer bottles that were flung at him. Gregg made his way to school not having much else to do once he'd run out of weed. Besides he had grown curious as to what Angus might've been up to since it'd been a while he wasn't sure how many days it'd been exactly the thoughts of their carnival escapades were a bit hazy. One thing did stick inside of his darkened mind it was clear as today. A flashing image of Angus smiling so happily followed by the sound of light laughter crowded Gregg's thoughts.

The morning bell rung loudly throughout the school as breakfast had came to an end it signaled that everyone should get to class. Gregg having stuffed himself proper with many a sausage biscuit he sat in the cafeteria watching the other students pour out one by one he noticed some of them actually dared to make eye contact they seemed surprised to see him. Gregg scanned the crowds not noticing Angus in sight anywhere amidst them.

Gregg gave up and decided to actually go to class for once, today it was chemistry in the morning he opted to attend this was probably the only class that interested him mainly so he could learn to cook meth instead of just buying from the local bitch. Slowly he proceeded down the halls as the other students still made efforts to avoid him some jumping at the sheer sight of seeing him. Many were glad he was gone especially the ones he'd often beat up and harass for money they tried their hardest to stay out of Gregg's line of sight.

Gregg made his way into the nearly full classroom the teacher sitting at the desk glanced up from his book with a look of awe on his face. The fox stood at the center of everyone's attention, everyone except one who had their face buried into a book. Gregg cocked a brow recognizing those fuzzy brown ears he approached the one kid who paid him no attention. Gregg sat down in the open seat beside of him he took brief glances his way seeing he was focused on reading the bear's face was covered by the book.

"Hey..." Gregg spoke a bit coldly trying to get his attention. "Hey... Angus... hey, dude?" The fox continued his tone becoming more concerned while he raised a brow as the brown bear suddenly lowered the book he was reading rather intensely. Angus had his head slightly turned at an angle away from Gregg but it was apparent that he was wearing some sunglasses the sun was a bit blinding shining in through th window to their left so I wouldn't blame him . "H-hey..." is all Angus had managed to say his tone a bit devoid of emotion and that was the only instance where he had spoken to Gregg.

In each class that followed Angus had made attempts to avoid Gregg at first when they all sat for Geography Gregg opted to ignore him entirely. Mathematics came soon after and both Gregg and Angus found their way at the same shared desk. Gregg having grown curious stared at the boy his eye brows raised seeing that Angus was still wearing those sunglasses from earlier. They seemed familiar to him like he'd seem them somewhere before, Angus was wearing them even though there was no direct sunlight shining on him.

Later the sound of the lunch bell rung throughout the school the cafeteria quickly filled up once more. Gregg followed closely in toe behind Angus who held his lunch tray in his hands his head tilted down a bit. The two got their lunch and sat down, though Gregg sat directly opposite of Angus so he could face him. Angus stared at his plate still wearing sunglasses they were a thick pair with dark black lenses. The cafeteria was rather loud as kids and even teachers buzzed about back and forth the sheer amount of talking was simply deafening. Gregg didn't eat he just continued to stare at Angus watching him closely. Angus used his fork stabbing up green beans on the tips raising it to take a bite Gregg's eyes broadened noticing that his hand was trembling. Gregg didn't know why he hadn't picked up on this sooner but he realized that Angus had been doing that all day.

Among all of the people, all of the students the teachers amongst all of them talking and laughing and carrying on Gregg opened his mouth slowly. A bead of sweat ran down his face from his forehead as he gulped heavily inhaling for a moment. "A-Angus..." Gregg muttered quietly it was barely audible in fact, though to Angus it sounded like he was screaming at him he suddenly drop his fork into his plate as he looked up and over toward the fox whom was glaring angrily at him his eyes piercing into his soul.

In an outburst of speed Gregg suddenly leaned forward reaching over placing both of his paws gripping the frame of Angus' sunglasses he lifted them up and pulled them off of his head. The bear's chin crinkled up quivering as a few tears slowly made their way down his face as light shined onto Angus' swollen black eyes. The shrinking pupils in Gregg's eyes were shaking as he unexpectedly lost his grip and dropped the glasses down into the mashed potatoes in Angus' tray.

Angus slowly raised his paws covering his face as he cried softly he tried his best to remain quiet not wanting to garner attention. Gregg stared at the glasses resting in the mashed potatoes seeing the name Betty inscribed on the inside of frame. "That's... the... that's the school's nurse isn't it... these are... are... hers-" Gregg mumbled while his entire body began to shake uncontrollably rage boiled up from inside of him. Gregg could see it now as he imagined Angus coming to school with blackened eyes, uncaring kids cruelly laughing at him the teachers mocking him not caring in the slightest. The only ray of hope was the school's nurse whom was probably the only kind person their, she offered him a cool rag and her very own personal pair of sunglasses.

Gregg's teeth gritted tightly grinding tougher as he clinched his fists angrily before slamming them against the wooden table as hard as he could making quite a bit of noise. The cafeteria grew silent everyone turned looking to the two of them sitting in the middle of the rather large room. The sound of Angus' sobbing was audible it filled the room everyone could hear it a few girls far away actually awed but then suddenly some loud obnoxious laughter replaced what little sympathy was present.

Gregg suddenly stood up breathing deeply like a wild animal as he inhaled. " **SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DAMN BASTARDS!** " Gregg screamed at the very top of his lungs as he hopped up standing on top of the table kicking his and Angus' trays down the elongated table sending everyone's food who had theirs there into the floor. Gregg breathed heavily as silence befell the room once more tension was high everyone just continued to stare at Gregg alone. When suddenly Angus abruptly stood up his chair creaking underneath him from his weight he quickly dashed for the exit. Gregg turned on his heel speedily running after him as everyone who still had their lunch continued eating in peace.

Gregg ran out into the empty hall only to find Angus a few yards away sitting underneath a water fountain sobbing within the shadow. Gregg stood silently a couple feet away watching Angus the new kid at the school who was already labeled the school's biggest cry baby and as if it wasn't bad enough that he was chubby and a nerd with no friends. Gregg opened his mouth wanting to speak but nothing came out he lowered his head staring at the floor his ears fell drooping low.

"A... A-Angus... I..." Gregg spoke stuttering weakly as a line of glistening tears descended down the sides of his face. Angus stood on the other side of coffee table holding a candle in his paw its warm gentle waving glow illuminated the room. Gregg held up a paw pressed firmly against his forehead as he sighed exhaling deeply his breath trembling out. Angus sat the candle down in the holder on the center of the little table. The tiny lit flame danced about as dark shadows motioned around the objects in the pitch black room. Angus slowly took off his glasses sitting them beside of the candle holder as he stepped over toward Gregg. "Hey... scooch!" Angus mumbled with a lighthearted chuckle. Gregg complied sitting up slowly giving his boyfriend some space as the bear sat down beside of him. The two of them sat seemingly in utter silence for a moment, though you could hear the tender sound of light droplets dripping down in the apartment. This was no faucet.

Back to Possum Springs. Candy with her hands doused in dishwater she stared aimlessly at the foamy bubbles rising to the surface popping one by one in the sink. She listened to the gentle sound of rain fall sighing with the thoughts of her daughter weighing heavy on her mind. She recalled the expression of sheer horror and panic on her daughter's face as she suddenly bolted from the house she had never seen her act like that before. "Mae... what are you doing now..."

Suddenly Stan stepped into the kitchen as he pulled up his coat sliding his arms into the sleeves. "I'm gonna go look for her... you stay here sweetie just in case she comes home..." Stan spoke commandingly in a very fatherly manner as he motioned toward his wife smooching her real quick. "Alright then but you be careful... I love you!" Candy muttered as Stan turned to walk out of the kitchen.

 **~brrrrrinnggg brrriiiiinnnnnngggg brrriiinnnggggg~**

The surprising sound of an old fashioned telephone ringing filled the house as Stan stopped in his tracks with his paw clutching the front door's knob tightly. Candy reached for the phone attached to the wall of the kitchen she inhaled deeply as she slowly raised it up to her ear. "H-hello...?"

Rain in the form of rather large and dense drops pounded down almost sounding like hail on the front windshield of Molly's police cruiser as she followed the flashing lights of the ambulance ahead of her into the dead of this stormy night. "Yes hello hello... Sis is that you! Listen... no listen to me!" Molly yelled into the com attached to the dash of her car she was conveniently able to make direct calls with it. "It's Mae... it's Mae she's in bad shape, she's in an ambulance ahead of me and we're on our way to the PS General Hospital now listen you guys should make your way their now asap be out the door yesterday you got it..." Molly instructed loudly. Candy and Stan both stood in the kitchen listening as their hearts pounded out of their chests.

"M-Molly... wh-what, what happened... t-to our d-daughter...!" Candy asked her voice weak and stuttering confusion and worry overwhelming her thoughts. Stan stood staring at the phone awaiting a response his fists clinched tight and shaking. " **WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING LEAVE GO GET IN YOUR CAR!** " Molly screamed before slamming the com down into the dash. Within an instant at hearing the ringing dial tone both Candy and Stan turned and bolted for the door the echoing sound of their baby's laughter suddenly welled up in their thoughts before fading.

The roads were extremely bumpy as items shook about in the back of the ambulance like turbulence. Bea sat leaning against a pull out table as she stared down to Mae lying on the gurney. Mae's blood soaked into Bea's sweatshirt she was shaking fearing the worst for her friend. "B-Bea..." Mae suddenly spoke up as she ever so slowly turned her head looking in Bea's direction her eyes weak the sound of her faintly shallow breathing filled the back of the ambulance despite the raging storm outside Bea could hear it clearly. Their was a small pool of blood forming underneath Mae's back as she sluggishly moved her right arm reaching for Bea.

Bea's eyes widened seeing Mae suddenly trying to move. "H-hey Mae, Mae stop it seriously! You shouldn't move, like not at all!" Bea spoke aloud causing one of the paramedics to look back into the tiny room. Bea slowly extended an arm reaching out grabbing Mae's paw as it fell. "M-Mae please don't move... I..." Bea choked trying to hold in her overflowing emotions as she stood up.

Bea while trying to maintain her balance in the speeding vehicle she stepped closer toward Mae still holding her paw tightly interconnected with her own. The back of the ambulance suddenly jolted causing stuff to fall off of some shelves, it nearly knocked Bea over luckily Mae was strapped on the gurney she wasn't going anywhere. Bea fell forward leaning on the gurney as she stared down to Mae who had a small smile resting between her bruised cheeks. Tears suddenly broke free falling from Bea's eyes as her vision grew distorted she simply couldn't understand.

"H-how... ca-can you... s-smile...?" Bea asked feeling so lost her voice trembling, Mae closed her eyes slowly she sighed a sigh of immense relief while tears dropped onto her face. A few moments later Mae managed to muster the strength to lift her other arm, it wasn't the one that got shot so it was feeling pretty alright with all things considered. Mae wrapped her left arm around Bea's back pulling her close into a hug their chests pressed together as Bea's pouting grew louder.

"Cause..." Mae whispered lowly as she gently pat Bea on the back trying her damnedest to mend her friend's deep wounds. "Because... you're still alive, Bea!" Mae spoke raising her voice as loud as she could manage, it really wasn't that loud at all at this point what with the rain still coming down at a higher decibel level than her. Bea squeezed her eyes shut as tears continued flowing like two waterfalls from them while she pressed her snout down burying it into Mae's shoulder her nose smushed up against the paper on the gurney.

Mae may have been the one with internal bleeding, but the one truly in pain was Bea.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Gosh that sure was a wild ride. Stay tuned for the next chapter I'm already on it I've been on a roll with these! I hope you all are enjoying em and the story so far. Remember to drop me a review I'd love to hear what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: Paroxysm

**After the Words**

* * *

Warning M-Rated Story Contains Mature Rated Content

I hope you all enjoy this.

Please read and if you could leave a review that'd be very much appreciated, I love reading reviews and hearing your guys thoughts!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Paroxysm**

* * *

 **~drip, drip, drip~**

Near silence consumed the apartment as Angus sat beside of Gregg. The warm yellowish gentle glow of the tiny sparkle of a flame illuminated the fox's face. Tears shimmering in the light fell drop after drop Angus merely spectated in utter silence. Angus could hear the sound of Gregg's unsteady breathing something was wrong he didn't know what. But it had Angus' stomach in knots seeing Gregg so broken up so unexpectedly he didn't know if it was his fault or if it was dinner or maybe not going bowling or what. He just could not know. Gregg could be secretive though he doesn't always like to hide things from Angus.

"G-Gre-" "Angus..." Gregg suddenly spoke up cutting his boyfriend off as he turned staring directly into his lover's eyes as they widened. "Angus d-do you, remember... do you remember the time I almost killed your father..." Angus unexpectedly choked at hearing Gregg say that all of a sudden. Angus turned looking away as he nervously begun to twiddle his thumbs together a bead of sweat ran down the side of his cheek.

"I've been thinking about it a lot... I don't even know why, it just kinda popped into my head and I couldn't help but reminisce." Gregg spoke as he turned away from Angus he couldn't bare to look at him. The two boys sat in silence for a few more moments they both just stared their eyes fixed on the dancing flame before them wax was piling up around the base of the candle as it slowly shrunk in height.

"I... I..." Angus spoke lowly before catching his breath with a quick inhale. "I... I remember when we first met... hehe... I was so scared as you towered above me with your fist raised even higher, in the middle of that crowded hallway with all of those other kids watching in enjoyment. I'd been at the school for nearly a month already back then and I had heard rumors of you but this was the first time our paths crossed. To be honest I always wanted to ask you something but was too afraid to ever work up the courage to do so. I remember though that look in your eyes of anger and of pure rage as you glared at me I could feel you as if you were staring straight through my soul..." Angus spoke weakly as Gregg sat in silence paralyzed listening while he gripped his knees tightly squeezing them his claws dug into his flesh drawing up blood.

"My dad had just finished beating me the night before that day, my body was battered, bruised and throbbing in pain... I'd slept in the bathroom in our basement the coolness of the tile floor felt good actually... my mom had locked me down their on this night. It hurt... ev-everything hurt for the longest time..." Angus muttered as Gregg's body shook with rage at hearing the other end of the story he gritted his teeth baring them sharply they glowed amidst the candle light. "I just, I just wanted to learn... and to get smarter, so in hopes that I could get away one day... So even though I was in pain, both mentally and psychically... I... I managed to continue, going to school. I honestly didn't know what to do or what I should do. I never... I never told anyone... I never told anyone, until you..." Angus finished with a brief sigh.

Angus raised a paw scratching the side of his head a bit anxiously as he suddenly chuckled softly Gregg's ears perked up hearing his boyfriend's laughter surprised him though he did not turn yet it was a delight to hear. "You know... when we... when we went to the carnival after our first encounter, I was... I was scared, terrified half the time we were there and for loads of reasons, but the rest of the time... The rest of the time I was completely and totally happy, I had fun I felt free. I'd forgotten a little of my pain and of my family my life my everything... it was just me, just me and just you... I was... I... a-and I was happy..." Angus let out with a weak laugh his eyes closed leaking liquid pain dripping onto the leg's of his pants.

"I remember... all too clearly..." Gregg suddenly spoke up his voice heavy and shaking along with his breath. Angus turned to look at him but Gregg was looking away his face cloaked in shadow. "I remember... All day you were wearing nurse Betty's ridiculous sunglasses... I hadn't caught on that they were actually hers till lunchtime came round... and when I... when I took them off you... I dunno... I just... I just couldn't see straight anymore. Your smile was erased, it was gone... you lowered your head and cried on the table while everyone just listened their laughter quickly followed, their deafening laughter... I felt like I was going to be sick I could hardly keep control of myself seeing your face all swollen bruised and your eyes black and blue while everyone just pointed and laughed... I just... I-I... I... just..." Gregg repeated his tone growing even weaker with each passing second as he leaned forward feeling like he was gonna puke.

"I just screamed... you ran and I followed... you sat underneath the leaky old water fountain hiding in the shadow sobbing by yourself. My heart was breaking in two..." Gregg spat disgusted as he choked his lungs grew tight Angus merely swallowed heavily while clinching a fist angrily. "I couldn't speak... I didn't know what to say... I didn't know what to do... so I stepped closer, I noticed your body jump and shake with each step I took... I was almost too scared to approach you, b-but I did... I stood before the fountain with you underneath... and... and I... I leaned over... and I took a drink..." Gregg uttered with a chuckle ashamed of himself Angus quickly joined in on the laughter as he raised a paw to rub his eyes.

"I remember... you took a drink which surprised me a little and then the fountain suddenly peed on me. The water was cool on my face it felt so nice, b-but it had startled me I quickly crawled out from under it." Angus added as he shuffled closer toward Gregg on their cramped lawn sofa the fox felt him bump against his leg he turned to see Angus smiling right at him the bear's face illuminated by the fading candle light. "I still couldn't see straight all of that anger swelling up inside of me made my mouth dry plus with the screaming it wasn't that surprising." Gregg joked lightly as he reached out grabbing his boyfriend's paw squeezing it tightly feeling the softness of his fur and his plush paw pads were so cushy and inviting.

Angus sat on the dirty tiled floor of his high school staring awestruck his swollen eyes blinking repeatedly at Gregg who was leaning over taking a big drink of water it splashed getting all over the fox's face and even on his jacket. Angus' chin crinkled tightly as water dripped down the wrinkles in his chin. "Why...!" Angus mustering the strength to speak while raising his voice a little. "Why do you bully people...!" Angus questioned as Gregg's ears perked up the fox stood straightening his back returning to his cool posture while wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket before turning and looking directly at Angus.

Angus stared at Gregg who glared back at him with a scowl of disgust though it wasn't meant for the innocent bear. "W-why... why... why... **WHY!** " Angus screamed before falling down onto his knees. A door cracked open a few yards away as an eyeball peeped out in curiosity. The thud of his knees hitting the floor soon followed after by the faint sound of sobbing filled Gregg's ears he merely stood silently standing above him once again. They were in the same hallway with the same lockers where they had first met by chance purely by accident bumping into one another.

Gregg slowly raised a tightly clinched fist he stared down to his trembling hand opening it up and spreading his fingers. The sound of crying grew louder or maybe it was just louder to Gregg, Angus had fallen further down on the floor he buried his head into his crossed arms trying to be as quiet as possible he just wanted to vanish and disappear. A tall crocodile women stepped out of one of the rooms she had a long white coat on and sported some round spectacles. She stared at the two boys spectating silently neither had noticed her yet.

Within an instant and with only silence Gregg turned away from the boy crying on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Gregg breathed heavily composing himself for what he was about to do as he slowly stepped down the hallway making his way for the front entrance. The women stepped toward Angus she knelt down beside of him placing a hand on his back patting him softly. She looked up glare from the sun shining in through a nearby window caused her lens to light up as she watched Gregg disappear into the distance the swinging doors of the front entrance creaked loudly an impression of a fist was embedded into the metal of the door marking this moment forever.

Angus raised his head up seeing the mark on the door as it swayed with the wind he glanced over his shoulder seeing a welcoming smile as it offered him a hand up. "Come with me! I'll get you an ice pack, you should rest in my office for the day alright Angus..." Nurse Betty spoke the croc sounded genuinely concerned as she helped the young boy up and into her office. "Th-than-k you!" Angus mumbled timidly.

Meanwhile Gregg stood outside of Angus' house seeing the cracks running through the concrete that led up to the front of the house. The porch had a screen around it which had a few holes that bugs made their way inside through so it defeated the purpose of itself. The windows were shut with the blinds down a rather large tree was visible in the front yard directly to left of the house. A fierce gust of wind breezed by as Gregg sluggishly raised a ski mask over his face. His fangs bore tightly gritted together glowed in the sunlight as he slipped the mask on. Tears ran down the sides of the fox's face soaking into the soft material of the mask as he cloaked his pain in darkness.

Gregg slowly approached the house in broad day light he held a baseball bat in one hand and a metal lighter in the other. Gregg raised the lighter flicking the switch igniting it as he lit up the tip of bat that was soaked in oil it instantly caught a bright raging flame. Gregg dropped the lighter into his pocket and spun the bat twirling in his hand as he swung with all of his might at the door he grunted out loud transitioning to mad screaming as he went to town with fierce strike after strike against the front door made only of weak wood it didn't amount to much against Gregg's rage.

Gregg breathed heavily as he stepped inside the house through a haze of smoke and scorched wood chips falling from the broken door frame. Inside the house it smelled strongly of alcohol the floor was sticky and it creaked with each step Gregg took each one felt familiar. Gregg found his way through the dark as the light of sun could not reach this sickening place he went through the kitchen seeing a bevy of empty liquor bottles filled the countertops. There were pictures of Angus as a kid and baby smiling happy as can be they were magnetically attached to the fridge Gregg took notice to them out of the corner of his eyes. Gregg continued to twirl the flaming bat sending embers twirling around himself they stained his coat burning it a little though he did not care, not even in the slightest.

Gregg made his way down the hallway a tension built up deeper and deeper within him he stood in front of a staticky TV set seeing a man lying passed out on the couch. Gregg's eyes slowly widened his pupils shook underneath the mask he gasped lightly to the sight before him. The man on the couch in Gregg's eyes it appeared to him as his own father. "W-we are the same... b-but not, but we are... he's me and I am him..." Gregg whispered to himself as he lowered the bat his eyes fell to the floor before closing shut. Gregg sighed heavily as his fist gripped the bat tightly he stood there for a few moments listening to the TV static smelling the booze feeling the darkness of this hole, of this life.

"Wh-who... who... who a-are yyou?!" The man suddenly spoke up stuttering heavily. Gregg opened his eyes raising his head staring daggers at the large heavy set bear before him, the man cowered behind his shaking arms across the table between them. Gregg appeared to be the devil incarnate as the masked fox glared at him his gaze piercing the fat old bear's soul. "I'm..." Within an instant Gregg bolted forward stepped up on top of the coffee table knocking cans off into the floor as Gregg raised the flaming baseball bat overhead high into the air. "Your..." Gregg swung with all of his strength using every fiber of his being and all of his energy sent the bat crashing down through the air as flames and ashes dispersed off of it. "Worst **NIGHTMARE!** " Gregg screamed as he repeatedly struck the man with the bat slamming it into his chest and arms as he desperately tried to block the hits.

Gregg continued for several minutes as he vented his rage a line of blood ran down from the top of the bat making it a bit slippery as it covered the fox's hands. Gregg finally came to a halt his body grew heavy as he just breathed while he lowered the bat that was now bent and half brunt up the tip was fading into ashes. The bear fell off of the couch landing in the floor in front of Gregg as he stood towering above him panting intensively like a wild animal. Gregg fell back sitting on the table as it creaked under him it made him worry that he'd fall through. The man was blacking out in the floor his breathing was shallow as he groaned in immense pain.

Gregg sighed heavily before chuckling softly it quickly transitioned to loud laughter. " _That was for you Angus...!_ " Gregg thought to himself as he glanced down seeing the bear in the floor toppled over in pain. Gregg turned sliding on his butt and hopped off of the table and proceeded to leave when suddenly he heard the sound of crinkling paper behind him. Gregg from the edge of the hallway he turned seeing a bent up piece of paper in the floor it had wrinkles on if from where Gregg was sitting on it. Gregg suddenly growing curious stepped closer to inspect it he picked it up and unfolded the paper his eyes widened in realization as he read.

"Oh makes sense I guess... who'd wanna stay with a disgusting pig like you!" Gregg spat angrily as he crumbled up the paper tossing it in a trash bin landing a perfect shot. "You better change... you damn bastard, you hear me, or I'll be back for your ass, you got that!" Gregg warned the man in crippling pain on the floor who merely moaned out in response Gregg quickly proceeded away into the kitchen he made a call and left the phone off the hook. Gregg then dashed out of the back door deciding to make a more stealthily escape he felt so much better as he hopped the fence in the backyard.

Gregg and Angus sat in the dark leaning against one another the candle reduced to a mere puddle of steaming hot wax the brunt up wick lied on the top layer of wax the edge of the wick glowed a faint shade of red from just being on fire. Angus placed a paw on his hubby's knee Gregg rested a paw on top of his as he turned looking toward him. Angus gave Gregg a soft welcoming smile moonlight shined in through the window illuminating his face. "I can't believe you did that for me..." Angus spoke suddenly followed with a chuckle he blushed feeling his little bug's soft paw upon his own. "Hehe well what can I say... I just had to break in and see those cute baby photos of yours!" Gregg joked giddily as Angus tomato faced suddenly bumped him with his elbow causing him to chuckle loudly.

 _ **Elsewhere it was getting rather late.**_

 _ **~beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep~**_

Mae's eyes suddenly shot open glowing amidst the darkness. A ringing filled her ears she quickly furled them back trying to block it out alas it did not help as she blinked her eyes rapidly before squeezing them shut. Within a moment the ringing ceased replaced with a stampede of footsteps surrounding her coming from all directions. Mae opened her eyes once more only to find herself alone standing in the center of a stage. The spotlight shining brightly from on high down onto her she looked above raising a paw blocking the bright light.

Mae took in her surroundings a look of utter confusion dawned upon her face as she came to the conclusion that she was in the Ol' Pickaxe. "Wh-what the... how... how did I get here...?" Mae questioned to herself as she began stepping toward the edge of the stage to hop down and have a better look around, though something unexpected and strange began to happen. Mae's eyes broadened in surprise she found that the edge of the stage was stretching on endlessly moving away from her she quickly transitioned to sprinting trying to reach it though her situation appeared pointless.

After a good minute of running Mae came to a halt panting heavily she leaned forward resting her paws on her knees. "Uhh... wh-what is up with this place...!" Mae spat in disgust as she regained her breath. Suddenly a throbbing headache sent Mae crashing down to her knees she fell forward catching herself with her paws as a wave of pain swept over the entirety of her now trembling body. "Ahhhh... wh-what is this... why do I... f-feel this way... what, what was I doing... I can't remember..." Mae rambled confused as sweat dripped down from her face.

 _ **~beep... beep... beep...~**_

Mae could suddenly hear a strange beeping as if in the back of her mind it was like a scratch she couldn't itch she quickly jumped up as her headache dissipated along with the faint beeps. Mae stood still as the room suddenly felt like it was spinning around her while a rushing sensation spawned in her forehead it felt like she was falling. Several brief flashes of Mae tumbling down the stairs began revealing themselves to her. Mae falling from telephone wires nearly fifteen feet up in the air repeated in various locations. Mae getting aggressive with a baseball bat on many occasions. Mae slamming into a car door and just recently a telephone pole. Mae getting into fist and knife fights with many strangers and Gregg in several instances. Finally an image of Bea pulling the trigger of a loaded gun aimed at her head flashed through Mae's mind causing a pit to open in her stomach. The painful feeling of shards of broken glass raining down into her back and a bullet ripping through the skin of her arm suddenly all felt too surreal as everything came flooding back.

 _ **~beep, beep, beeeeep~**_

Everything all of her memories overwhelmed Mae as she suddenly dropped falling on her butt breathing heavily. "...O-oh... I... I remember now... I...-" Mae's voice faded her body began to tremble even more as she looked around seeing fire unexpectedly rising up all around her panic slowly overtook Mae. Mae sat in the middle of the Ol' Pickaxe as it burned down around her the wooden flooring creaked and gave out under the pressure. Debris from the ceiling fell while burning to ashes before even hitting the ground flaming embers spiraled around Mae as she looked around seeing the chaos unfurling. "Wh-what... what is this... I don't remember this... this is a nightmare...!" Mae choked out coughing heavily wishing she would just wake up already. A forceful gust of hot air slammed into Mae as she raised her arms like a shield covering her face the heat burned through her clothes as she roared out in pain along with the raging flames.

 _ **~beeeep... beeeeeeep... beeep... beep.~**_

"You ever heard the old folks tale of the monster, a heartless beast that resides in a hole?"

"No! Sounds interesting!"

"The monster isn't so important as it is those who are the keepers of this monster that are more interesting..."

"Keepers?"

"Hehe yes cupcake... the keepers of the monster, they actually are worse than the monster itself..."

"How so..."

"Because sweetie, the monster just wants to be left all to its lonesome it doesn't care one way or another what happens really. But you see there are these, these guys... these bad guys they want to use it's power, to destroy the world..."

"Lonesome... was the monster lonely...?"

"Wh-what... oh I did say that didn't I... hehehe..."

"What's so funny grandpa?!"

"Hehe..."

"Nothing sweetie... nothing..."

"Grandpa... d-do you ever get lonely...?"

"W-what... no, never, not so long as I have my little baby girl!"

"Ahhhhh! Hehehehe... papa stahp! ...t-that tickles! Hehehe!"

Mae sluggishly lowered her arms dropping them to her sides as the roaring flames died down around her until nothing but darkness remained. She didn't understand why, maybe it was the smoke or maybe the humidity but she was crying her heart suddenly felt weak. Mae closed her eyes as a brief image of her grandfather smiling happily filled her mind hearing his voice echoing from the past was gut clinching. Mae gulped swallowing harshly feeling nothing but sadness now that he was gone from her life she suddenly thought of her towering over her grandfather's tombstone. "I... I miss you grandad!" Mae mumbled weakly into the darkness.

 ** _~beep... beep...~_**

"C'mon Grandpa finish the story, finish the story!"

"Alright, alright... so the keepers they, they wanted to use the monster's power to destroy the world. They would go on to kill many, wars were waged, the death-toll was immense."

"Dang... what assholes!"

"Mae! Watch your mouth young'n, your mom will have my behind if she hears you repeat your papi's words!"

"Oh, hehe sorry papa!"

"Anyway, to the keepers of the beast they believed that they were fixing the world and making it a better place by casting out the weak and those that could not survive or did not belong."

"That's awful!"

"Yes, it was..."

"Grandpa, do I... d-do I belong...?"

"...Wh-what... of course you do cupcake... you belong here with your mommy and daddy..."

"A-and you, right grandpa?"

"Yes me as well, I dunno what I'd do without you princess!"

"You may continue!"

"Hehe! Alright your highness, well at first the monster did not care he just wanted to be left alone. Though after a while, after a pretty long while of nothing but endless torture and having his energy siphoned away from him the monster grew weak. So the keepers decided to feed the beast in hopes to make him stronger so intern they would become stronger..."

"Feed him... w-what did the monster eat?"

"People!"

"W-what eww gross! I thought you meant like pizza or something!"

"Nope. The keepers they would toss innocents into the hole, the monster would feast on them harvesting their souls for its own energy. As he devoured them alive he also devoured their emotions stripping them from their melting flesh.

"Emotions...?"

"Yes sweetie emotions... and they were like poison to the beast who once did not care for a single thing!"

"Not a single thing... well I dunno what I'd do without my tindy!"

"Your... tindy?"

"Yea! See he's a robot space horse that can fly, oh an-and he shoots lasers... he's my friend, he helps me sleep at night... he protects me!"

"He protects you..."

"Get on with the story grandpa!"

"O-oh uhh right hehe well lets see where was I..."

"Something about eating people's sadness or something... doesn't sound to tasty tho..."

"Ah yes, believe me it isn't sweetie. So the monster, it would be forced to eat and as it devoured these helpless innocents they cried out for god, they cried out for the mercy, of a uncaring god. The monster absorbed their emotions and he too began crying out for mercy the more his keepers forced down his gullet the more sadness it brought him. The monster he had begun to see the travesty of his existence through the eyes of those he consumed he only brought pain."

 _ **~beep~**_

"That poor monster he never wanted any of this... all he had ever known was the void and now suffering replaced his lonely nothingness..."

"Well life is cruel sweetie, you'll unfortunately learn that when you're a little further along in life, besides life is only cruel to those who do not cherish it!"

"B-but those bad guys, they are the ones doing all this bad stuff, how come they're getting away with it?!"

"I'm getting to it cupcake hold on. Finally the monster decided enough was enough and struck back against his keepers he devoured them all in a fit of rage and in doing so became evil incarnate..."

"Whaaaat!?"

"He could feel what his captors felt which was devastation decay death they were pure darkness..."

 _ **~beep... beeeeep...~**_

"Ohh... makes sense I guess..."

"And with all of these new emotions of rage and sadness overwhelming the beast it spawned bloodshed and destruction so the monster trembled and shook itself apart it cast out all of its power at once destroying everything around itself wanting nothing more than to die."

"It wanted to die...?"

"Yes sweetie, it did."

"That's so sad..."

"How so?"

"Cuz, it's not the monster's fault all that bad stuff happened, it's the other guys's..."

"Well you see they took advantage of the beast who at first did not care at all. In doing nothing he doomed everything and everyone."

"B-but he cried tho..."

"Yes the beast cried and wanted nothing more than to die..."

"...Grandpa... Did he...-"

 _ **~beep...~**_

Mae's eyes shot open she suddenly found herself surrounded encircled by seven figures their bodies cloaked in shifting shadows. The only visible and prominently distinguishable feature was their eyes they glowed brightly shining a hue of red that of blood. Mae breathed heavily as she turned looking around herself seeing no way to escape as they all suddenly stepped forward drawing closer toward the frightened cat. Mae fell back onto her butt as the ominous strangers drew nearer with each passing second. "Wh-what are you... what... what do you want?" Mae called out desperately to no response she looked up seeing a blindingly bright light shining down from on high followed with the faint echo of a piercing beeping.

 _ **~beepbeepbeepbeepbeep~**_

"Did he grandpa... d-did he die...?"

"Who's to say sweetie... what do you think happened...?"

"I... I hope he survived if he gained emotions from eating those sad people then he should get a chance to truly live and then maybe he wouldn't have to be so alone. So he can live for himself and even for them!"

"So he can live for them huh? Hehe!"

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing, welp cupcake that's it for tonight I think you better get to sleep!"

"Awwww... come on just one more stwory pleeeeease...!"

 _ **~beepbeepbeep, beeeep, beeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...~**_

 **~silence~**

Mae suddenly slowly opened her eyes her vision blurry it cleared after a moment or two and with a few blinks. She stared up at the ceiling the room she was in was dark she could just barely make out a ceiling fan spinning above. A yellow flashing light shined glaring on the maple wood of the blades of the fan it pulsed as the fan spun round. Her mouth was dry her body ached as she tempt to raise an arm only to find her body was completely numb she could still feel it though she just couldn't move. Mae stared down her chest seeing she was wearing a hospital gown she was in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. "I... I... B... Mo..." Mae managed slightly opening her mouth to peep out her voice weak completely inaudible. She couldn't move or speak yet she was awake at the same time if it wasn't cause of drugs or the absent pain that she surprisingly wasn't feeling then it could only be one thing. "I'm paralyzed no..." Mae thought to herself as a bead of sweat ran down her face.

Mae's eyes finally adjusted fully to the dark her eyes broadened a bit wider seeing a figure resting its head on her bedside. "B...e..." Mae tried with all of her might to speak out once more relieved to see the croc resting her head by her left paw she was so happy to see her here. Mae finally noticed both of her parents sleeping at the foot of her bed. They slept while sitting up on a twin sofa their heads leaning on one another like pillows. A tear swelled up in Mae's eyes at the sight of her mother and father and of Bea. Mae attempt to wiggle her toes and fingers she quickly grew excited feeling them react yet she still could not fully move her body it was quite frustrating.

 **~beep... beep... beep... beep...~**

A faint but slightly annoying beeping suddenly became audible to Mae meaning she just noticed it as she sluggishly turned her head which took her very all just to do so. Mae glanced to her left seeing a few monitors that were keeping track of her blood pressure and heart rate as well as oxygen and temperature levels. Mae noticed the iv bag dropping her fluids her sight remained firmly fixed onto it as a thought surfaced up from within her subconscious.

Mae recalled a dream, or rather it was more like a nightmare she had earlier of a situation just like this only this time she wasn't alone thankfully and one other thing was different. Mae's eyes focused on the falling drops a bead of sweat slid gliding down her face with each dripping drop. " _It's not the same Mae... that was... that was just a dream... it's all in your head... calm down Mae!_ " Mae thought trying to reassure herself as she sighed softly and after another minute of intense staring she looked away from the drip bag.

A light shined through a crack in the door into her room it grew wider as the light increased in luminosity nearly blinding Mae. A nurse quietly stepped inside slowly holding a clip board and a syringe of liquid. Mae suddenly grew panicked to see her, her heart rate and blood pressure reacted as they spiked higher. The beeping suddenly increased with Mae's anxiety and with the strange women's presence it stirred everyone awake.

 **~beepbeepbeepbeep~**

Stan slowly opened his eyes seeing a nurse coming in. "H-hello, sorry d-did I walk you up?" The nurse questioned softly at noticing Stan sitting up in doing so Candy woke up she stretched popping her arms while yawning loudly. The nurse used a dimmer switch that was on the wall to her left turning the lights on they emitted a soft blue glow. Mae calmed a bit at seeing everyone stirring and especially now that the lights were on.

Mae had sluggishly and weakly turned her head back she stared down her chest and bed seeing her parents waking up they hadn't noticed she was awake yet. "Mo-m... d-ad...!" Mae had managed to call out alerting everyone that she was finally conscious her voice still unsteady. Candy instantly shot up out of the sofa and bolted to her baby's side grabbing her free paw and held it tightly. "Mae, baby, my baby how... how do you feel!" Candy deeply concerned questioned rather quickly. Bea suddenly got rustled awake at feeling the bed shake when Candy practically half way jumped into it. Bea glanced up blinking repeatedly clearing the sleep from her eyes she saw Mae awake at last she felt so much relief.

"Li...ke... sh...it..." Mae replied timidly to her mother who merely chuckled as she leaned forward hugging her daughter who moaned out a little in pain at feeling her squeeze her arms around her. "M...om tha...t hur...ts..." Mae complained speaking out lowly. Bea suddenly joined in on the hug surprising both Mae and her mother. "Same as always right Mae!" Bea uttered causing Mae to chuckle softly her eyes suddenly squinted it hurt to laugh for some reason.

The nurse slowly stepped over as she flicked a finger against the syringe an air bubble as well as a little fluid shot out of the top of the needle she then injected the needle into the top of the bag. "Th-there you go Margaret this'll make you feel oodles better sweetie!" The nurse assured with a friendly chuckle as she glanced over the vital monitors. "Hmm yes you are showing signs of a good recovery your vitals are up from a few hours ago!" She continued while dotting some stuff down on her clipboard. Stan sighed heavily at hearing that he was so worried he could hardly sleep soundly at all.

Candy and Bea broke the hug and just stared at Mae who's whiskers merely bounced up and down. " _Uhh why are they staring at me jeez..._ " Mae thought to herself as her cheeks suddenly blushed lightly. Mae slowly turned her head looking beside of Bea over toward the nurse who gave her a friendly and welcoming smile. "F...oooo...ooooo...d!" Mae moaned out as her stomach instantly followed suit grumbling loudly. The nurse chuckled as she put down her clipboard. "I can pop down to the kitchen real quick for you what would you like?"

"Ba... bay... baycon!" Mae yelled out hungrily in reply! Candy and Bea glanced at one another before back to Mae who's stomach grumbled once more. The nurse chuckled as she nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll have someone whip you up some breakfast food I'll tell em plenty of bacon!" She explained before waving and walking away closing the door shut behind her. "Oh right you never had dinner, actually now that I think about it we didn't have breakfast either cause we went to church Mae you must be starved I'm so sorry sweetie!" Candy spoke motherly to her daughter while she gently rubbed her tummy that threatened to eat her paw as an appetizer.

Mae glanced over to Bea who jumped slightly at seeing her staring. "B..e...a!" Mae stuttered out causing Bea to turn looking directly at her. "I'm... sorry... about... your... dad..." Mae finished her tone growing weaker from the starvation and blood loss and dehydration and possible muscle damage. "I'm so sorry!" Mae repeated. Stan suddenly stood up in a fury at hearing that. "Wh-what Bea... y-your father, he... he isn't...?" He questioned his tone becoming low. Candy raised a paw covering her mouth. Bea merely nodded silently. Mae somehow despite everything used her remaining strength to raise her left paw up to gently caress her friend's scaly cheek.

Bea slowly raised her right hand resting it against Mae's soft paw feeling the softness of her fur and of her silkily smooth paw pads pressing against her scales. Bea sniffled as she stared down to Mae who frowned seeing tears welling up within the croc's eyes. The sound of a loud siren sweeping past quite speedily outside could be heard as well as the creaking of the sofa that Stan was in as he stood up. He approached Bea from behind Stan hugged her trying to offer her his comfort he liked her dad he knew him he drank with him or well he used to. Stan knew this might happen one day but he honestly didn't know it'd be this soon he wished he could've done something he knew the pain of losing a father but not like this.

Candy stood up and walked around the bed she too joined in on the hug feeling so hopeless. Bea suddenly broke out into light sobs she'd been holding this in since they'd got to the hospital. Bea didn't tell anyone what had happened, she didn't know how to, she didn't want to say it, she didn't want to admit it to anyone for fear of it becoming real. Mae breathed heavily sighing hearing her friend crying and feeling the warm moist tears run down onto her paw soaking into her fur. "It's... it's... okay... Bea..." Mae uttered weakly as the edges of her mouth curved up forming into a small smile. "You st-still got me... you... you still got us..." Mae spoke ringing loud and true her words far reaching into the darkness that Bea was dwelling within.

Bea opened her eyes seeing Candy and Stan both hugging her tightly and a beautiful smile glowing on Mae's face. "I... I..." Bea muttered weekly nearly inaudibly as she quickly squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Her throat grew tight she couldn't speak she didn't want too instead she just enjoyed this moment feeling the warm touch of family holding her close once again was so relieving she enjoyed it for as long as she was allowed.

 **~knock, knock, knock~**

A knock sounded at the door before it cracked open slowly in popped a young man carrying a tray topped full with yummy looking food. Mae noticed him walking in her eyes immediately fixed onto the tray seeing the mile high mound of bacon made her mouth dribble in delight her tummy rawred for the food drawing closer. "Who's hungry! I know I am this stuff smells awesome!" The man adorned in an apron with heavy grease stains littering it spoke up as everyone turned to see him approach the bed. He slowly sat the tray down in front of a pull out table in front of Mae. "You... are my... savior!" She mumbled as her dribble formed a waterfall of saliva the scent of freshly fried bacon finally reached her nostrils that danced to the aroma.

Stan, Candy and Bea all stared admiring the massive pile of food before them they all grew tempted as they reached out in unison stealing a piece of bacon one each. " **HEY...!** Getyerown!" Mae yelped suddenly causing the cook to chuckle as he turned to leave. "Well, bon a'pâté!" He uttered as he closed the door behind him. Bea reached for another piece of bacon causing steam to rise from Mae's ears. Though the cat's expression changed rather quick when Bea began motioning the bacon toward her mouth. "Emmhmmm!" Mae moaned out while chewing on the scrumptious morsel savoring the sensation, because if she ate this entire pile well let's just say it's a good thing she was already in a hospital.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Wow this chapter was so fun. I love flashing back to Gregg and Angus' past ima start doing that with Mae and Bea imagine there's god! Well I hope you all enjoyed this one. Next chapter is coming soon already on it. Feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far.


End file.
